


Play with life, come to life

by crazysnape



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, Family, M/M, free use of the sims 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazysnape/pseuds/crazysnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his sister said “I play the Sims because, in there, I am the Boss" Puck thought it was funny, silly limit. At least, that’s what he believes until he finds himself alone at home, bored to death and fed up to dwell on his miserable life. Thinking being the boss would be cool for a once—even in a dumb video game—he chose to give it a try… But things don’t go as planned since he realises the characters are way more similar to the persons of his life than he would have liked…</p>
<p>At the same moment, Kurt congratulates himself: life is beautiful… Then, his father asks him to meet his lady friend. At first, Kurt doesn’t think much of it. The relationship between Carol Hudson and his dad isn’t a secret to him. However, it’s not to Carol he has to face. And though his father is happy, Kurt knows immediately that this new romance will be a source of difficulties. And this new “sister” is only part of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play with life, come to life

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to BunniesAndBooks for the amazing art she did, for the Beta reading and thanks again for explaining me how to insert the art in the story, because I really was going crazy...

 

 

 

The sun was up high in the sky; the atmosphere was hot, while not being oppressive, and yet Puck found it hard to breath. However, this difficulty wasn't from the weather, but from life itself.

The beginning of May was at the corner, and soon his daughter would show up her face. Something he urged for while being concerned about it - scared of losing her before he's got the chance to have her.

Even if he never dared to say it to anyone - not wanting to be teased about it - to be a father, a good father, was one of the few goals he has in life.

He didn't know where he wanted to reside. Would he stay here in Lima like his mum; or would he try to find his happy ending far away from here, like his father who left their life a sunny day in April, chasing some dreams that he couldn't or didn't want to share with them?

He didn't know if he wanted to go to college, travel, or rather settle down with a casual job while he got a clue on what he wanted his future to be like. There were a lot of things he didn't know, but when he closed his eyes, and imagined his future he always saw a house full of kids. A family, with a faceless mother. Not Quinn.

For Quinn, Beth was a mistake on the way; in his view, she was the beginning of something gorgeous, but sadly something he would never have the chance to see blossom.

Quinn never told him openly, but he knew, he just knew deep down that she didn't want the baby as part of her life. Just as he wasn't sure to be able to take care of her by himself. That was the heart of the problem, what suffocated him, what killed him from the inside.

"Noah, stop pacing up and down, you make me dizzy! And I can't concentrate." His sister says.

"Sorry Hava, I've got so many fucking things on my mind that I can't stay still." Puck answered, but he tried to force himself to stop walking and fell on the couch.

"You wanna talk about it?" Puck glanced at her and considered it for a second before shaking his head. Hava was a good listener, she had done it more than once since he discovered Quinn's pregnancy. Despite their three years of difference, Hava being younger than him, they were close, closer than most brother and sister he knew and she gave good advice.

"No, thanks. No big changes since last time." What else could he tell her? She actually summed it up pretty well during their last talk: he felt as if his life escaped him and he couldn't bear it. No need to dwell on it. "What are you doing?"

She has been sitting in from of the computer for around one hour or at least since she came home.

"I'm playing."

"Which game?" They didn't have a lot of games nowadays, since he sold all of his to pay for vitamins or stuff for Beth.

"The Sims."

He mimicked the vomit act, and even with her back turned to him, Hava must have seen it since she added, "And don't mock me because it's brilliant, that game rules!"

"Shut up you! Call of Duty: that's a game! The Sims are just boring. It's like... Barbies for older kids."

"Barbies? What are you talking about?"

"Well, you dress them up, build them houses and shit like that. I don't see what's so fascinating in here."

"Shut up you. The Sims is the best game ever!"

"Okay, and what is so great in that?"

"It's like being the boss of them. I get to decide everything. Remember, that's the Simpson episode where Bart or Lisa let some stuff rot and a world was created?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Lisa was God and Bart was the devil. Well, that's exactly what I'm. I get to choose."

"So you like The Sims because you wanna play at god?"

"I don't play at god, that's blasphemy, but let's say I'm almost like a god for all of them. And you want to know the best?"

"Yeah?"

"I created the characters of Kanani and of Alexis." Those two have been Hava's worst enemies since elementary school. "And I can make them  
suffer, those two bitches."

Puck laughed. Oh dear, how much he loved his sister! She was crazy, but he loved her. "You are so mean!"

"But maybe that's a fantastic way to relax without hurting anyone."

"If you say so... Now, do tell me what you did to those two?"

Still focused on her game she started to speak, making him laugh through all the awful stuff she did to her characters.

*

Time ran and bad things kept on happening to him. As he foresaw Quinn opted to give up Beth for adoption, which meant he only saw her for a brief moment before Rachel's mum took her home, far away from him.

From the beginning, his summer holiday had been lonely. He had not seen even one hair on any of his so called friends.

Because of - or rather thanks to - the glee club he stopped talking to pretty much all his football teammates. He had no regrets, since most of them were total jerks, except for the Glee ones. But apparently they were all doing things he couldn't be part of.

Matt's parents decided to move back to Oklahoma where they were from, Mike was busy doing who knows what in his Asian camp, and while Finn was warmer to him at the end of the school year, nowadays he was always busy. At least that's what he said every time Puck tried to do something with him.

"Sorry dude, I can't, Mum and I are going to the movie, maybe next time."

"Mum doesn't feel so great today I'd rather stay with her."

"Sorry, Rachel and I have a date."

And the excuses never stopped, so after five rebuffs, Puck gave up. Finn didn't want to spend time with him and that was it. Because, who in their ages, spent that much time with their mums?

That was just too lame.

Not as much as being alone, but let's forget about that.

Santana and Brittany didn't want to have anything to do with him, at least not before the beginning of the year (well, Santana didn't, Brittany had probably just been following her lead.)

As to the other members, whether it was Rachel, Mercedes, Artie, Tina or Kurt... Well, he'd never gotten to be familiar with them, or rather appreciated them.

And, as his mum always said: better to be alone than in bad company. So here he was, alone at home, more bored than ever with the express prohibition of going out of the apartment without receiving his mom go ahead before. Apparently, it's bad of him to have sex with the cougars whom he cleaned the swimming-pool for: so he didn't have the right to go to work except if he got another job.

No daughter, no friends, no job. Even Hava had gone out more often than he.

"You think that it's unfair? Well, guess what, life is unfair. Your sister deserves my confidence, she is responsible. Show me you are as well and I might change the rules. But, not yet. If you are so bored, why don't you work on your geography lessons, your last year's notes were abysmal!"

When his mum said it, he smiled to be polite, but inside he yelled "Hell to the no!". That was how he ended up being bored stiff on the couch. To the point where he started counting the knots on the wooden roof-paneling. Then suddenly he saw something.

A box.

He slid his hand under his thighs as if he was attempting to prevent his hands from grabbing the computer game laid on the coffee table. But it was vain.

"Hava?"

No answer, she was still gone, and in a jump he turned the computer on and waited for the game to load.

As soon as the game started, he was in front of his first interrogation:

To take Hava's game or to start his own? The mouse moved on the screen, an unmissable sign of his doubt, before he shrugged and started up his own game. To play and be god for the afternoon, it could be quite welcome... if he understood what he was supposed to do.

He went through it, trying to get the handle on things. That shit was harder than it looked. After a long and vain research, he decided to google it and found a YouTube video which explained how to create a world and he started in on it.

Hava was right, it was better than he assumed. He chose an area which looked like a big island, before going through all the stuff he could put on it. There was even the Eiffel tower. He was still wondering what he wanted his world to look like when Hava arrived.

"Ah, ah, ah, what do I have here?"

He winced before turning his head to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I thought it was a shitty game? Like Barbies?"

"It is."

"Then, why are you here playing with it behind my back?"

"I'm so bored, that I thought I could give it a try..."

She was next to him and glanced at the screen.

"And have you changed your mind?"

"I don't know, it's still on standby. I must admit it's more complicated than I first thought." He hesitated a moment, then asked, "Care to show me?"

She grinned, nodded and went to grab a chair and sat beside him.

"So where are you?"

"I'm just starting."

"Okay. First, I think that's a little bit too tiny. You should take a bigger state." And in two clicks she'd changed that. She showed him a ton of stuffs: The Terrain, Painting, things about water and sun's directions which he didn't get but faked to understand, then they worked on the end of the world since apparently it was important shit in there. To be honest, he didn't give a lot of input until they start working on the town itself.

"Ok, now that's done. Let's build your town. What do you wanna do?"

"Lima."

"What?"

"I wanna build Lima, in there."

"Yuk. You're sure?"

"Yes. You said we can be god-like in there? Well, I wanna be god in Lima."

"Lame. But that's your game. I'll show you how to create lots, then, I'll let you do the rest."

"Thanks peanuts."

She held out her tongue. "Peanuts yourself!"

She helped him to build their own house before leaving him alone. Seeing as it took longer than he supposed, Puck opted to change his goal. He wouldn't reproduce Lima in its wholeness, just the glee club's world. Since he wanted to be as close to real as possible, setting up that world took time.He made every one of them a house. Creating Finn's, Santana's, Brittany's and Quinn's was rather simple, seeing as he had been there a bunch of times in the past.

Mercedes and Rachel's were a bit harder because he only went once or twice during their week-long relationship. As for Tina, Mike, Artie and Kurt... Well he'd never been to their houses, except during the roof incident in Kurt's case - an event he tried to forget since it wasn't his finest moment. But even then he didn't know the inside of the house, so he just followed his imagination.

Creating his friends' fictitious homes was something he liked. He thought about what he knew about them, and worked on the place until the perfect home was made. He noted in passing that he liked doing that. Maybe it was just a Sims stuff, but it was fun to decorate a house for others, getting to coordinate colours and furniture.

After some hesitations, he decided to build a house for Shelby and Beth Corcoran. After all, as Hava said, it was his world, he got to decide who was living inside of it. He took particular care of their house. It had to be perfect, because Beth deserved the best and if he couldn't give it to her in reality, in this medium he could.

Once the setting was done, he called his sister. Hava explained to him how to form the characters. Actually, she conceived them with him and they had a lot of fun. Thanks to Rachel and Santana's curious habit of taking pictures of them during glee to publish them on their Facebook account, Hava helped him even for the people she had never met before. This took them a long time too, because, like for the houses, Puck wanted the Sims world to be a complete double of the real one.

They had a load of fun forging Finn; if the physical aspects went smoothly, putting their finger on his outfit was hilarious. To Puck the best was to see him in some clothes directly out of Mister Schuester's dresser, with the little vest and all the shit. Santana ended up with some sexy red dress while Brit was in dancing clothes.

He made Hava's while Hava made his. Once everyone was finished, he settled the game so the characters were as much autonomy as possible. It was amusing to see the various interactions between their doppelgangers as much as their unification. For example, pretty soon, Finn and Quinn's avatar got closer while Rachel's attempted to get between them. It was so last year that he laughed. Then, there were the Tina and Mike couple, and he wondered if Tina was going after him and not Artie because they were both Asian. That would suck so bad.

By then, the new school year was about to start, and for the first time in he didn't know how long, he was glad of it. His social life might be a bit more exciting.

*

Two weeks later

Nothing changed, Finn had been busy as always, whether it was with Rachel or ‘his mum’. Not that Puck believed him, because, last time he checked, Carole Hudson had a job and a boyfriend in Hummel's father.

Quinn, Santana and most of the glee girls were avoiding him, and as for the ones not in glee club had stopped to pay him much attention once his future fatherhood had been known. Probably afraid that his come could impregnate them from the distance or some shit.

 

He tried to hang out with Artie since the guy seemed to be kind of cool on his own way, but since Puck smiled when he learnt that Tina had left him for Mike the man was wasn't very happy with him, and moreover he was depressed and depressing. So instead of staying with them, he went to school and as soon as possible went back home to play.

Soon, he realized that fake Puck's life was better than his own, as well as the fact that he liked it better too. He'd gotten more, and greater friends than his. Even if in this world, his doppelganger didn't spend a lot of time with Beth neither. Indeed, he'd created Finn's mom and Hummel's dad because Carol used to be like a mum to him and it would have been nice to see her happy in there.

However, their couple didn't happen in the game. Her character didn't blossom like he imagined, neither did the Burt Hummel one. Hava and he must have made a mistake while setting those two characters up as instead of gravitating around one another, they avoided each other. And Burt Hummel appeared more interested in Shelby and Beth, while Carol withered alone with only Finn to socialize with.

To be honest, it bothered him a lot, because damn it! He created that universe to be a part of her life, and he couldn't still in there. Then, like every time he played he recalled to himself why he gave Beth up for adoption: because he wanted her to have more than what he could offer. And from what Finn told him when he started to get to know the real Burt Hummel, the man was a good guy.

Once he got his head out of this, he managed to look at the game more openly which led him to realize something: if fake Puck got more friends than the real one, the said-friends were people he rarely talked to in the real world. Kurt and Rachel? The biggest divas of the glee club, how come? It was obviously an alternative universe, despite of the Tina and Mike couple, or the weird relationship between Santana and Brit.

*

The more time passed, the more he was feeling nervous. The stress was crawling under his skin and he hated it, yet couldn't find a way to get rid of it. He yearned for something, needed to move into action, to do something to help him to settle down, at least for a moment. Fat chance, though. Since the glee club lesson was going slow, slower than usual - or maybe it was in his mind, which was focused on other stuff.

 

From the moment he sat on the back chair - where no one would notice him - he began to imagine what he was going to do as soon as he would be free from this suffocating place. He was envisaged to get his hands on the keys of his mom's car, he was dreaming to press his feet on the floor to finally releasing the pressure which grew in him and threatened to overwhelm him.

His eyes were fixed on the clock, he watched as the minute hand slid on the twelve and he barely waited for mister Schue to clap his hand and end the lesson before jumping out of his chair. He grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. Sadly, before he reached it, a voice called out to him.

Rachel.

"Puck, wait!"

He thought about continuing to walk as if he didn't hear her, but only for a brief second, then he stopped and turned.

"Rachel, what can I do for you?" The politeness of his own question surprised him, though he made an effort of not showing it.

"I need you to come home with me."

Puck smirked and his left eyebrow rose.

"You do? And what is Finn thinking about that need of yours? Because if I remember it correctly, he didn't appreciate it much the last time we were alone together in your bedroom."

She frowned and threw back her hair behind her shoulders. "Get your mind out of the gutter Puck. Nothing of that sort is going to happen between the two of us. Just a side comment, Finn and I are very happy together. And, I never said it would be just the two of us. So, you coming or what?"

Her ramblings picked his interest, and he nodded. "When?"

"Now. Come on."

"Alright, but I don't have a car."

"No problem, Kurt is waiting for us." And indeed, Kurt was waiting a little further down the hall. Without a word, Puck followed Rachel, she joined Hummel and started talking to him a mile a minute.

At first, he paid no attention to the talk. Wondering instead what he was doing there. Why did he accept to tag along with Rachel and, apparently, Kurt, to do who knew what at the girl's house? He couldn't tell, and he didn't get to ponder on it for a long time. Suddenly, Rachel's question entered into his brain.

"But Kurt, I did what you asked: can't you tell me now?"

Puck glanced at the other boy, who was looking at him from the corner of his eyes as he shook his head. "Not now Rachel, wait a bit longer."

Puck scowled, so that small meeting was Hummel's idea. Weird. Puck would bet his right ball that it wasn't Glee Club related, as he first thought. His curiosity increased a bit more as he sat down in the back-seat. He observed Hummel driving his car. It was a funny sight though. The car was huge and although it made Hummel look even smaller behind the wheel he moved it as if it was a simple bicycle.

"How come you drive like this?"

Only when Rachel turned her head around to look at him he understood that he asked his question out-loud.

"Sorry... It's just... This car is kind of huge and... Well, it doesn't look easy to maneuver."

He cursed his babbling, Rachel didn't answer, Kurt did. It was the first time he acknowledged Puck's presence inside his car. "Thank you. I must say it's not that easy when you aren't used to it, but I've been around cars all my life, so... However, you are right, and that's why I wouldn't let just anyone drive her. She's my baby."

Puck cringed at the last word. He had started to hate hearing it in whichever occasion, yet instead of commenting on it, he leant on the backside and pressed his forehead to the window, looking without really seeing the streets scrolling past.

They finally stopped in front of Rachel's house. In silence, they rushed to the door, as the wind wasn't nice, and neither was the slight rain.  
Once inside Rachel called, "Daddy, I'm home! Kurt and Noah are with me and we are going to my room."

She waited a few seconds for an answer which didn't come before leading the way to the pink bedroom. It was exactly the same as during their brief relationship. Very pink and very girly in a very stereotyped way. Hava would hate it. Rachel offered them something to drink, to which Kurt smiled and asked for a diet coke. Puck asked for the same without the diet part. What was the fun of drinking a soda without the sugar?

While Rachel left the room, Kurt started pacing between her bed and the pink chest of drawers. The guy looked kind of nervous. Puck hesitated a second before going to sit on Rachel's office chair, one of the few things not pink in the room. "So what is eating you?"

His question remained hanging in the air, and Kurt froze one foot aloft. "Cheers man, it's just a question!"

The man breathed, giggled and put back his foot on the floor. The sight was a mix of strange and adorable. Fuck, did he just connect Kurt Hummel with the word adorable?

"You are right. It's just that... There is something I need to say to the two of you and it's a bit stressing."

Before he could add anything else Rachel came back with a tray on which was the asked three cans and a full plate of... What the fuck was that?  
Sticks of carrots and radishes?

At the same time he should have known: Rachel Berry never did things like others. Because Kurt's sentence rose a bit more his curiosity, he kept it quiet. Instead, he took his drink and some carrots - it might be rabbit food, but he was hungry, so he ate.

Puck waited for something to happen. He didn't want to ask any questions, so it was up to his mates to move things along. He didn't even know why he was here, damn it!

"And now, can you tell us what it is about?" Rachel seemed as impatient as he was if not more.

"Well, yes. Sit down Rachel, it's a bit long and weird, so let me talk and ask your question later, okay?"

The other man waited for them to agree before starting to talk. "You remember how my dad was going out with Finn's mum?" Despite of asking them to let him talk, he waited for their nod to carry on. "Things were going well, between them or at least I thought so. Uh, so apparently I was wrong. I don't know if Finn told any of you, but they broke up during the summer."

Puck pondered why Hummel was relating his father's love life, when he figured out that Finn had been honest with him that summer, that he truly had spent his time with his heartbroken mother. There, he must have daydreamed for a bit, and missed when Kurt started talking again.

"...Breadstick's. I know Rachel: tasteless, but it wasn't my choice. Anyway, I was at the table with dad, waiting for who I suppose to be Carol Hudson and Finn to arrive, but surprise some else did. A woman with a little girl."

He took a break, and Puck noticed once again how adorable he was with his red cheeks. "Shelby Corcoran, and..." For the first time since he began explaining himself, Kurt glanced toward Puck, "and Beth."

Speaking about deafening silences. Puck's heart stopped beating, his eyes went from an obviously embarrassed Kurt to a completely frozen Rachael. He tried to figure out what he was feeling, but his brain was kind of broken.

"Kurt? What exactly are you talking about? How does your dad know Shelby? And what does all that mean? I don't understand..."  
Puck could only assent, Rachel's questions echoed his own, even if he was unable to say them out loud.

Kurt drank some diet coke, cleared his throat and without moving his eyes from Puck, he developed. "Apparently Dad met Shelby at the hospital, the day Beth was born. They talked and he helped her a lot. He was her confidant or something. She called him when she needed help with the baby, he went with her to various doctor meetings and shopping trips - something I still don't believe. My dad who voluntarily goes to shop. Do you get what I mean here? It's as if the world turned upside down, or hey, do you think pig flies?"

"Hummel, focus." Puck barely recognized his voice, weak, lifeless.

"Sorry," Hummel replied contrite. "Alright, long story short, they fell in love. Dad broke up with Carol. As for Shelby and Beth, they are living with us for about two weeks. I'm not sure, but I think dad is thinking about asking Shelby to marry him."

"Beth?"

"Your dad and my bio-mom, that's absolutely..."

"Unbelievable? Not really, a bit peculiar at first, but you will get used to it. Just like I did. And you know, she is really cool."

"How is Beth?"

Damn, he hated how his voice broke on her name. Beth, his baby girl was still in Lima, she was living with the Hummels; Kurt Hummel had been seeing her every day for two weeks when he has only seen her a few minutes so long ago.

"I need to see her; do you have a photo?"

The words escaped his mouth before he could attempt to hold them back, but he had no regret. It was the naked truth, he urged, to see her, he had to see her.

"She is really great. She is a happy baby and she laughs a lot. This week her favorite game is playing peek-a-boo."

Hearing Kurt talk about her, brought tears to his eyes. The young man, who was still standing by the door, was talking about his daughter. Beth wasn't just some creation of his brain nor a fake alias inside a video game.

"What about the picture. Do you have one?"

"Yes, wait a second." Kurt took his mobile out of his pocket and chewing his bottom lip he started to tap on it. Then, with a huge grin on his face he showed Puck the screen. Hands shaking, he took it, breathed in and out twice before daring to lower his eyes.

She was already so big, and her eyes... She didn't have Quinn's blue eyes anymore; they were the same brown as his. Black chocolate. Then, he noticed, "She's got a dimple?"

"Yes, near her mouth when she laughs."

The tears which has been threatening to fall since Hummel said Beth was living with him, finally slid down his cheeks.

"Can I see her too?" Rachel asked softly and Puck gave her the phone. It was too many emotions, too fast. Never, in a million of years would he have thought she was the reason Hummel wanted to take him to Rachel. "I wanna see her... Do you think Shelby would agree? Could you arrange a meeting?"

The silence which followed his question wasn't a good omen. "Kurt?" He turned his head to look at the other boy. The expression on his face wasn't a happy one, and Puck felt his heart tighten in his chest. "Kurt?"

"I... I don't know? I really hope so. After all, she knows I planned on telling you today, but I don't want to make any promises. I'll do my best."

And because he could be polite on purpose he smiled, and thanked him before glancing at Rachel. "Rachel, are you alright?"

"Rachel?"

Only then, she rose her eyes from the picture. Her eyes were red, and for a brief moment Puck wondered why the girl felt so emotional about a baby that wasn't even hers. Then he finally got it.

"Yes?"

"I asked if you were feeling okay, but you didn't answer."

A faint and fake smile appeared on her face and she nodded. "Of course. It's nice that Mister Hummel found someone, and I'm happy you'll get to meet Beth."

"That's not sure yet, but you are right. I've got more of a chance now than I had two hours ago."

"Rachel, I think Puck and I will agree to say it doesn't look like you are okay. Are you angry?"

She shook her head and remained oddly silent.

"Rach?"

"How is she with you?"

Puck was watching Kurt and Rachel like in a ping pong game.

"What do you mean?"

"She is my mom, but at the same time she is not. I've always dreamt about having a mum, and now it looks like she is gonna be yours. So tell me what sort of mother she is."

Kurt didn't seem happy about her question, but Puck could understand. Still a spectator, he observed as Hummel walked toward the bed, arms wide open for what was an evident invitation for a hug.

The boy started whispering into her ears, and Puck closed his eyes. It was an intimate moment between friends and he felt like an intruder, and it was long for a hug too. His afternoon has been a steamroller of feelings. As if she heard him, Rachel upped her head and held her right arm out in his direction.

He didn't hesitate before joining them. Rachel's body was pressed against one side and Kurt was on the other. Their three-ways hug felt strange at first, but then it just felt good. And Puck would be unable to say what felt better: Rachel's small hand on his shoulder or Kurt's on his lower back.  
*  
When Kurt has arrived back home that same evening, he was welcome by Beth's cries. The little girl wasn't a screamer, or at least she hadn't been since she arrived at the Hummel's.

He hung his vest up at the coat rack by the door, hung his bag on the back of a chair and followed the noise. He found Shelby pacing and cradling Beth in what was her new bedroom. The room used to be his mother's. His dad and he had been forced to empty it to make space for the baby. It had been hard, but not as much as Kurt thought it would be. Maybe because it was for Beth, or maybe because Shelby asked to keep some of his mother's furniture - such as the rocking chair and the perfume chest. Strangely, Kurt had liked the idea, it was as if the four of them managed to find a little place for his mum in their new life.

He observed the two of them a few seconds. Beth was in a rare form, and her mum was disheveled.

"Hello." The baby's cries were so piercing and strident that Shelby didn't hear him. Then, he repeated, louder, "Hello." Only then Shelby turned her head. Instantly Kurt noticed how exhausted she looked, and this despite of her faint smile. The day must have been stressful. "Are you alright?"

"Yes..." She glanced at Beth, who was still twisting and screaming in her arms and added, "It's just... I don't understand what she needs: She finished her bottle not even one hour ago, so she can't be hungry, her diaper is clean, I don't think she is tired as she slept around two hours not long ago. As I told you, I don't understand. Beth, sweetheart, can you tell mom what you need?"

Without thinking, Kurt opened his arms and said, "Give her to me and go do something not Beth related for a while."

"Kurt I can't leave you..."

"Tut tut. Leave the two of us alone a moment. Go take a bath or go for a walk, whatever you want, I'll take care of her." Unsure, Shelby bit her lips before laying Beth into his arms. The change of arms, of height, of embrace surprised her. She saw her mum from farther than before, she turned her head to look at him, all without altering her scream.

"Hi Beth, you remember me? I'm Kurt." He began waltzing into the room without stopping to talk to her. From the corner of his eyes he spotted Shelby leaving, her shoulders down. He kept on dancing and discussing one-way with the little girl.

Once he was at a loss of words, he started to sing. It was an old French song his mother used to sing to him when he was younger, he didn't remember all, just part of it-

_Ma petite est comme l'eau, elle est comme l'eau vive_  
_Elle court comme un ruisseau, que les enfants poursuivent_  
_Courez, courez vite si vous le pouvez_  
_Jamais, jamais vous ne la rattraperez_

-and slowly the little girl calmed down, until her eyes began to blink before closing. He hesitated a moment, should he keep her in his arms or lay her in her bed, then he remembered the rocking chair and cautiously sat. His eyes were directed at the sleeping baby, but his mind was back to the event of the afternoon.

Talking to Puck and Rachel hadn't been as difficult as he feared. Well, of course the revelation of his father's relationship with Rachel's mom wasn't easily comprehended, neither was Beth's presence in his life, but the reaction was not too over the top. Rachel didn't play the diva and Puck wasn't in bad-boy mode. To be honest, their reaction was the complete opposite of what he imagined when he first asked Shelby if he could talk to them.  
Puck was full of emotions while Rachel remained in the background.

When Shelby and Beth had arrived at the restaurant months before, Kurt had frozen. He had been trying to cheer himself up, getting ready to endure another meal with Finn and his dad talking about sport while he worked some chit chat with Carol. Instead, he had a friendly discussion about music and art with both Shelby and his dad, but mostly Shelby. Being in Beth's presence had been kind of awkward. Such a small baby, so calm - at least she was that first night - when she had been the source of so much drama last year was a bit peculiar.

But as Shelby and Beth spent more and more time with them, it started to feel natural. So, when his father told him he wanted to ask Shelby to live with them, Kurt had been delighted and a little bit anxious at the same time. However, once again, things went smoothly and getting the house ready for the move helped his dad, but mostly him, to welcome the change.

When school started, Kurt had felt satisfied with his new life. In two weeks of time their new family found its marks and learnt to live together. His dad was happy; happier than Kurt could remember seeing him in a long time. He was happy, and Shelby was easy going when she wasn't worrying about Beth for one thing or another.

It was only after two hours at school with his friends that he caught how the change that occurred in his family life wasn't just about them. Rachel, Puck and Quinn were all concerned in various ways, that was when the circle of questions began to turn in his head - two of them repeating like a chorus: Was Rachel some sort a sister now? Should he talk about Beth to Quinn and Puck?

During dinner that week, while Shelby and his dad had discussed other things, his mind would get lost far away, his eyes focused on one of the two new inhabitants of the house. Until a night, about four days into the first school week, he'd felt a hand on his. Surprised, his eyes had met two concerned looks.

He'd attempted to remember what was the last topic of discussion, but he'd only had a blank mind. So, he'd tried to smile. "Yes?"

The two adults glanced at each other and as his father's hand went back to his fork, Shelby had repeated the question. "We were asking you if you feel well, because you've seemed very far away since the term began."

He'd cursed himself. "Sorry, I've got a lot of stuff in my mind."

"Kurt, don't try to divert our attention. Something is bothering you, care to tell us?"

Damn, Kurt had cursed inside once again before glancing toward his dad, then to Shelby. All their focus was on him, and he had absolutely no way to escape the question except if Beth screamed. Something that had around no chance of happening since she usually slept at least until 10 p.m. non-stop only to fall back to sleep not long after. He'd played with the food on his plate, taken a deep breath and began to talk.

"It's just that I realized that while I love that Beth and you are living here, with us, it makes things a bit awkward for me."

Kurt had fixed his eyes on his plate, not daring to see how his explanation had been received.

"How come that is that awkward for you? I don't understand, Burt. Do you know what he is talking about?"

"Not really. Kurt, what do you mean by awkward? Develop a bit more, would you?"

The tone of his father's voice clearly showed that he wasn't sure to appreciate what Kurt was trying to say.

"Are you ashamed?" Shelby's voice had been weak and a bit hurt. Ashamed? As soon as he'd heard where her mind was going he'd risen his head  
and exclaimed, "No! It has absolutely nothing to do with you as a person, it's just that Rachel is my friend, Quinn and Puck, although different, are too. I feel bad to see them knowing what I know about you and Beth when they are still in the dark." He'd punctuated with a small smile and a drink of water.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I... we didn't think about that."

"I know, and I told you I didn't either before... Well, before I talked to Rachel in the hallway and she asked me where I'd disappeared to all summer, or when I saw Puck in glee..."

"That Quinn is in Glee too, isn't she?"

"She is, and I did feel bad at first, but it's not the same as for Puck. I mean, when she discovered she was pregnant she didn't want to abort, but didn't want to keep the baby either. She wanted to give her to Mr. Schuester's wife. In the end, they gave her up for adoption. Puck was different. I think he wanted to keep her, but he didn't have the chance. I know how bad he felt when you left the hospital with her and he had no way to contact you. And from what I noticed since we came back to school, Quinn moved on, she is focusing on getting her reputation back and moving back up in the squad. She has her eye set on that blond new football player.

Puck is clearly not past it. He isn't in a lot of my classes, at least I don't think so because I'm not sure he goes to all his lessons this year. But whenever he is, he stays in the background and doesn't say much. Oh, and for our first glee club’s assignment Mister Schue asked us to find a song about our summer. His choice: Summer Here Kids by Granddaddy." He'd stared at Selby, waiting for a reaction, but seeing none he'd hummed-

" _After she lets you glide around_

_Finally hit the ground like a paper plane_  
_Take a trip, join me in the sun_  
_But not really though and I ain't having fun_ "  
-"and it ends with something like, " _I'd have a good time/I'm not having a good time."_

As his dad winced, Kurt had confirmed, "Exactly, not very optimistic or joyful."

Silence rang around them as Kurt avoided their eyes. Then Shelby had pondered, "You want to tell them?"

The question had remained in the air for a minute. "That Puck isn't a friend of yours, is he?"

"No. But we learnt to bear each other presence last year. He was more Finn's friend."

"Was?"

Kurt had shrugged, "Quinn cheating with him put a strain on their relationship. I don't think they are talking much lately. Actually, he seems to be mostly by himself."

He'd let his ‘revelation’ sink in, and then waited for a reaction, hopefully the one he was longing for. Without one more word he'd stood up to get a yoghurt, grabbed an apple for his dad and a pear for Shelby because that was what they'd usually have. He'd eaten, and from the corner of his eyes he'd been able to see them doing some talk with just their eyes, then Shelby answered. "Do it. And we will see what is coming from it."  
Relieved, he'd smiled, and because he didn't want to press the topic any longer than necessary, he'd asked about his dad's day. That all happened two days ago. It took him two days to find a way to get the two of them alone, two days to find the courage to be open about all this. And now he needed to express Puck's request.

Unexpectedly, he had no trouble asking; in fact, things went rather naturally. He had prepared dinner while Shelby was giving Beth her bath, and as usually Beth fell asleep while drinking her bottle and Shelby put her in the baby rocker in the living room before joining him in the kitchen. When she arrived, he was humming while setting the table.

"Your dad just called, he is going to be late."

He was so focused on his thought that he didn't hear her come in before she spoke.

"Oh, okay, should we wait for him or...?"

"I'm not sure," she pouted, pondering, "He said something about a carburetor that he was fighting with?"

Kurt looked at warming soup, then to Shelby before shrugging. "I think it's nearly done... How about we wait until half past six? Then, if he is still not there, we eat?"

"That's good for me. I'm starving to death, Beth barely left me enough time to eat today."

"Oh, bad day?"

"Not really, but she only slept this morning, and was a bit cranky the rest of the time. No need to say I didn't get a lot of work done."

Shelby was writing some sort of advice book for show choir directors, as well as building and managing a paying website for vocal and piano lessons.

"You can do it now if you want, I'll take care of Beth if she woke up."

"Thank you Kurt, that's kind, but I have absolutely no motivation right now. But let's talk about something else. Did you speak with Rachel? Or your other friends?"

Kurt watched his soup for a few seconds, before opting to lower the burner to look at Shelby during the discussion.

"As a matter of fact, I did, could we talk about it?" When he turned he could see how his simple sentence had disturbed her, "Hey, don't worry, it's not bad news. At least I don't think so."

She gave a faint smile, "Alright, for a moment, your intonation worried me. So now tell me what Rachel said?"

He sat to answer her question. "Actually, surprisingly, she didn't talk much. I think she was stunned to learn that dad and you were... Well... A couple? Yet, she is happy for you. She is not ready to see you right now, that she'll wait a bit before coming, but knowing her it won't be too long. She is curious and I know she will come to visit and talk to you."

The reassurance he put in his words were another way to lift up her mood. And it worked, since he saw her face relax and the corners of her lips rose. Of course, Rachel didn't say it in so many words, but he knew her. And soon, she would be knocking at their door to get to know her bio-mom, even if it was under another pretext.

"That would be nice, I don't know if the two of you talked about our first meeting last year, but it wasn't very positive. And, maybe you didn't notice, but we haven't seen each other or even just talked ever since I've adopted Beth. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure she wanted to."

Kurt hesitated, then pressed Shelby's hand. "It's going to be alright."

He must have sounded convincing because the smile she offered him to thank him was luminous before asking him, “And, what about Quinn and Puck, did you get to talk to them?”

He nibbled his lower lips, before replying, "Yes and no." Shelby's eyebrows rose and he continued. "Well, I don't think Quinn is up talking about Beth, yet. So I just talked to Puck."

Her expression went from curious to puzzled. "Why?"

"Easy: Puck sang Beth, the Kiss song - which is the reason Beth is called Beth by the way - and she nearly tore his head off!"

"It is? I didn't know it! Can you hum it for me? I'm sure I know this tune, but I can recall it."

Apparently, she only heard part of the sentence. Something that tended to happen rather regularly when the discussion was Beth's related, but he promised Puck to do his best to make the encounter with Beth possible. That's why he put the discussion back on track.

"Why don't you ask Puck?"

This time, she did hear his words, but yet she didn't answer, but her whole face shown she inched for more information, so he indulged and continued.

"As I said, I talked to Puck, not Quinn because I really don't think she is open to discuss about Beth right now. He..." Kurt glanced at Shelby, unsure of the reaction his announce would get.

"He said what? Is interested, doesn't care?"

"The first one. Actually, he asked if he could see her."

"Oh..."

"Yes 'oh'. Do you think it could happen?"

She turned her head, to look toward the living room where Beth was asleep, and nodded. "Why not? But I want to talk to him beforehand. Some things need to be cleared between us."

The quick answer surprised him and Shelby must have noticed it, since she laughed. "I suspected something of that sort would happen when you said you wanted to tell them. Your dad and I talked about it yesterday, by the way. I was just waiting for you to say something."

A pressure he wasn't aware to have on his shoulders fell and he breathed. "Thank you very much. When and where can you meet? I think Puck would love for it to be soon."

"Let's talk about it with your father when he'll come home and you'll play the messenger. Now, why don't you check on your soup, I smell something strange coming from it."

Only then, the odor got to his nose. He jumped and rushed to the saucepan, he quickly emptied it into a platter before wincing when he saw how it was burnt.

That night, his dad called to say he could come home later than planned because his old friend Pat was in town. Which meant that when Kurt headed to his room, he wasn't back yet; which meant that sadly he wasn't present during the talk between Shelby and his dad and he had no clue of what he should tell Puck the next morning.

Except for the brief note waiting for him on the kitchen table saying: "Tell Puck to come with you after school. Be there around 3 P.M."

That day, when he arrived at school, Puck was waiting for him by the door. And as soon as he saw The Nav parked, he joined him.

The situation was weird, and during a brief second, Kurt had a flashback of his junior year. At the time nearly every time he passed through the school entrance, Puck - escorted by his fellow football players - would jump on him to push him around or to throw him into the dumpster – and thus froze, remembering.

"Kurt?" Hearing Puck's worried voice brought him back to the present, and he forced himself to smile. "Yes, hello Puck. What are you doing here so early?"

"I just couldn't sleep. Are you okay?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"I don't know, for a moment you seemed... Scared?"

"Ooh, no no no. That was just memories, flashbacks." Puck's face was suddenly sadder, as he obviously realized what the flashbacks were about.

Kurt got out of the car, locked it and turned to fix Puck with his eyes. “So, are you doing something this afternoon after glee?”

The question pulled Puck out of his dark thoughts. “Going home, that's it, why?”

“Because Shelby and dad want to talk to you.”

“You think I'll see Beth?”

“I hope so, I don't know... Shelby didn't look against it before she talked about it to dad, but I wasn't there during their discussion so I can't be sure of the outcome. There's only one way to know for sure. So are you up to coming to the Hummel/Corcoran house after school?”

The answer wasn't long to wait for, the “YES!” probably a bit louder than foreseen.

Kurt would have smiled at Puck's enthusiasm if it weren’t for the, "Finally found a boyfriend Hummel?" which rang out behind them. With a sigh, Kurt and Puck turned to see who the idiot was, and came face to face with Karaofsky and Azimio. The latter smirked and sneered at Puck. "So that's it, you've gone to the dark side? Sad man, sad..."

"Shut the fuck up!"'

"Oh that's mean to deny your relationship when you only accept to be his bitch, with such ardor!"

Because the exchange was without any doubt about to worsen, Kurt nudged Puck and started walking to the doorway, hoping his friend would follow his example to let the duo be.

By chance he did.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Kurt was more aware than ever of the various gazes he received, and he could bet Azimio’s stupid comment would go viral very fast if Puck and he were to be seen together.

"Sorry."

"What?"

"I said: sorry. Now they are going to start the rumor that we are..."

"Going out?"

The lack of anger or emotion in Puck's reply surprised him. "Well, yes?"

"Who the hell cares? Let's focus on what I just agreed to, would you? You asked me to meet your parents, it's an important step in our relationship."

That stopped Kurt's paces, and he fixed the Mohawk boy, disbelieving.

"Chills, man. I'm joking, well for the most part. We both know where we stand, so let them talk."

"You don't care about your reputation?"

"Not really."

"You’ve changed a lot, since you went out with Mercedes just to rise up your reputation."

"Yep, I realized most of the people in school are jerks. So who cares about what they think? Certainly not me. So I said fuck them all. Now, do tell, what class do you have first?"

Completely overwhelmed by Puck's statement Kurt replied mechanically, "Math, with professor Williams."

"I think that I do too. Lead the way so I can see what that jerk is trying to teach us."

And the remainder of the day followed a similar pattern, Kurt went from class to class and Puck followed when they shared it. Kurt was astonished to discover Puck was in most of his classes that day; with the exception of French since the other boy had Spanish with Mister Schue.  
Glee club stretched in length for Kurt, but also for Puck, who definitely couldn't focus on the quarrel between Santana and Mercedes regarding who would sing the solo during sectionals. Kurt smiled because more than half of the members of the club were glancing at the strangely silent Rachel in the back.

As if the professor read into his mind, Mister Schue cut the girls off to ask, "Rachel? Do you have an opinion?"

The brunette glanced at him, smiled, then shook her head still mute. By chance, the bell rang and Kurt rushed to the door, Puck on his heels.

"Damn! I thought it would never end!" exclaimed the Mohawked boy.

"Be polite."

"Who are you again? My mother?"

"No, but I know the mother of a certain baby who’d hate to see her little girl around rude people." "Flush, I thought it would never end...?"

"Better."

"NOAH! KURT!"

Rachel's yell halted them while they were about to get into the car.

"Hey Rachel, What's the matter?"

The question brought an instant answer. Indeed, the girl, who had been so withdrawn during the day, seemed uncomfortable.

"I was wondering if we could talk?"

Kurt glanced at Puck, who wasn't delighted with the intervention, but stayed calm nevertheless.

"Now? Because Shelby and Dad are waiting for the two of us," he says, pointing at Puck and himself.

"Oh... " She lowered her eyes, awkward. "I just... Well, I need to talk about what you told us, but I can't talk to my dads, and I'm not sure the Finn's mind is open enough to discuss Shelby's relationship with your dad... But hey! Now that I think about it, you said they were waiting for you, as in both of you, didn't you?"

Kurt nodded and her eyes widened. "Does that mean you are going to meet..."

Puck shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not sure, but if she wants to talk to me there is hope."

"I'm so happy for you. Kurt, can you call me later?" And because it really looked like she needed a friend, he bowed his head.

"See you later."

"Thank you very much. Good luck Noah."

The journey in the car was silent, Kurt was lost in thoughts, and it must have been the same for Puck. When he parked the Nav on the street outside his house, his father's truck was already there. "Ready?"

"As much as I can be."

He climbed out then walked to the door, Puck following close behind. Kurt opened the door and went in, leaving the door opened to allow to Puck to come in, barely noticing the fact that it was the first time the other boy was over.

"Dad? Shelby?"

"We are in the kitchen."

After removing their shoes, vests and bags, they followed the voice's direction. The couple was installed by the table, two mugs in front of them to go with the cookies Shelby must have prepared during the day. Baking was not her strong point, yet for once they looked good.

"Good afternoon, Mister Hummel, good afternoon Madam Corcoran," said Puck from the doorstep.

Kurt immediately aimed for the kettle, laughing on the inside from hear such an unusually polite Puck, then he asked, "Do you want some milk or coffee... Maybe you'd rather drink juice or water, sorry we don't have any soda."

"No problem, water is fine. Thank you." Kurt finished preparing his tea, got Puck his water, and joined Shelby and his dad at the table. Only then did he notice that Puck was still by the door and that no one had asked him to come in. So, he waved at him and pulled out the chair beside his.

The strangely clumsy behavior of Puck’s was rather charming; it was such a nice change from the persona he played at school.

Kurt's gaze went from the nervous Shelby, who was twisting her hands, to his dad, who was fixing Puck with a dirty look, to passing by Puck who was awkwardly playing with his glass. Okay, the situation didn't look good. As if he wanted to confirm his feelings, his father attacked.

"So, you're Puckerman..."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, now tell us why Shelby should let you spend time with her daughter?" And there, his dad did something Kurt rarely ever saw him do: he literally looked at Puck scornfully; as if he wasn't worth more than the dirt under his shoe. For the first time in his life, he was ashamed of his father's actions.

"Dad!"

"Burt, please..."

And, apparently, he wasn't the only one.

"What? That's what we have been wondering so why beat about the bush? Let's be done with it and move on. So?"

Before Puck could answer, a scream was heard from upstairs. Beth was awake, and unhappy. Shelby's first instinct was to jump to her feet, ready to take care of her daughter, but before she started to walk away, his dad laid a hand on hers. "Let Kurt take care of it," and because Shelby was frowning at him, he explained, "We should finish that discussion before I leave for the garage."

"Kurt, can you...?"

His first impulse was to refuse; he couldn't leave Puck alone with the two of them when his dad appeared so hostile. "Dad, I can't..."

"Kurt." The intonation in his father's voice was clear, he would not accept no for an answer. Frowning to show he didn't appreciate being pushed away, he offered to Puck a supporting smile and went to care for Beth's needs.

Walking upstairs he wondered about the expression he had seen on Puck's face as he was leaving the kitchen. The picture was still bothering him when he reached the little girl's room, yet he focused on her. Or rather, he tried to.

"Hello, sweet Beth. What's the matter here?"

The baby stopped as soon as she heard his voice, but it was only a short break, probably to take a breath before starting to cry again - a bit louder this time

"All right, I get it: you are not happy, would you feel better if I hold you in my arms?" He smiled hearing himself talking to her like Shelby did. Of course she didn't reply, but he acted as if she had done it. While he got a little closer a now familiar smell danced around his nostril.

"Okay little girl, I understand. You have a little something smelly sticking to your bottom. It bothers you, doesn't it?" He kept on talking without waiting for her answer, "Hey, how about we change that nasty diaper? Because, you know, there is someone down stair who is dying to meet you..." As he said it, Puck's face flashed in front of his eyes and he finally had some clue. "I got it!"

Then he glanced at the baby laying on the changing pad, "It's because of you that Punk is panicking. It's so sweet... Don't you also think it's sweet?" Of course her only answer was a kicking of feet, "I'm sorry, I'm a bit slow in this changing diaper business, but you know I haven't done it very often... and it would be a lot easier for both of us if you stop moving."

Sadly, she wasn't really cooperative. First, he fought with her to take her out of her dress and tights, then to remove the diaper, getting her bottom clean without having poop on his fingers, then they fought their way backwards - first to put a new diaper on, then to attach the bodysuit and finally the cloth. When they finished, he was almost sweating, but on the positive side, he had a smiling baby in his arms.

"We did it Bethy girl!".

"Gah."

"Kurt?"

As his father's voice startled him, he turned his head to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Shelby and I... What is all that mess?"

Kurt peeked behind him and winced, mess was a nice description, how did he make such a chaos in so little time?

"Sorry, I will clean in a few seconds. Can you hold her?"

"Sorry, but you are on your own, for now."

His own? Where was Puck?

"On my own?"

"Yes. As I began to tell you, Shelby and I are leaving. She has some shopping to do and should be back in thirty minutes, one hour at the most; I'll  
go back to the garage. Actually, you are not really on your own. Noah is waiting for the two of you in the living room. So, join him as soon as you can, I think the wait is not good for his stress level."

And he made a U-turn to leave before Kurt could ask for more details. Growling inside, he looked at Beth, "Sorry miss, I'll have to put you back into your bed a few minutes, to clean all this because dad is right: I made a mess and I imagine that your mum's face if she ever saw your room this way would be funny but it isn't worth she risking a heart attack."

He did as he said and in no time the place was clean and he took Beth back into his arms to go down. It was strange to think he was about to present Beth to her Dad. Should he feel like a nurse showing the baby to its parents for the first time or like a dad showing... The other dad their baby? Now his brain was being ridiculous... focus on the present time and stop the fantasies.

Like every time, he went down the stairs with the baby telling himself, ‘Be careful, don't fall, DO NOT FALL!!’ and there he was. Two seconds until the introduction. When Kurt entered the living room, he found it empty, or at least that was his first impression, because then he heard it. A sigh, someone holding his breath near the window, and indeed Puck was there.

"Hey..." But Puck appeared frozen, lost in the scene or in his mind. Then, Kurt walked slowly in his direction, without a word, the only sounds were Beth's. The little girl was trying to twist.

"You're all right?" The young man nodded, his eyes and his attention completely fixated on the baby...

"Do you want to hold her?" It seemed to bring Puck out of his trance.

"No! I... I don't know how to... What if I hurt her or drop her?"

"If I can do it, so you can, but for my first time I was sitting so let go to the couch would you?"

Kurt peeked behind him and Puck was following him, which was perfect. Once settled down, Kurt lifted her so his friend could look his fill.

"Beth, this is P..."

"Noah! I'm so glad to finally meet you. You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world, you know that?"

Kurt laughed, "That's saying something. Now, hold up your hands," and he slid the baby into his father's arms.

Puck didn't say a word, he remained motionless, barely breathing while his eyes drank the vision of the baby peacefully laying against his chest. The picture was lovely, and moving. Puck's eyes were shining and full of tears. For a moment, Kurt felt like he was one audience member too many, and got the impression of not being in his proper place. He turned his head, the emotion of the moment catching him.

"Thank you." Puck's voice was soft, and broke at the end. His senses were so raw that Kurt's heart pinched.

"You're welcome. Can you tell... What happened with Shelby and my father? When I left things didn't seem too promising, dad was a bit... Closed off or aggressive?"

Silence fell between them and Kurt thought that he'd asked too much. He opened his mouth to excuse himself when Puck's eyes met his. The brown was mixed with green when they were full of tears... He never realized how beautiful his eyes were.

"You are right, neither wasn't particularly enthusiastic with the idea of me being part of her life, but we reached an agreement. "

"Oh?"

This time, the smile going with the eyes and tears beamed all around the room.

"They said that me being part of her life comes with conditions." Here, he took a breath and Kurt observed as Puck brushed his cheek on the baby's soft hair.

"Conditions?"

"Yes, If I choose to be part of her life, it's forever, I can't be there for her now just to give her up later and then leave. I have to take my life in hand, get it back in order..."

"In order?"

"If I understood it correctly: no more playing hooky, do my best to make her proud, I have to find a purpose and not just let myself be blown by the wind, to stop sleeping with someone just because I feel like it at that time."

"I don't think they will prohibit you to see her if you have sex. But..."

"Of course not, but I need to be responsible, and that's one of the things my mom attempted to get into my head all summer long."

"Did it work?"

Puck's eyes went to Beth, "I think it did."

*

Two months later.

Thanksgiving was at the end of the week, and this year Puck had a lot of reason to be thankful. Ever since his encounter with Shelby and Burt, his life shifted for the better. He spent nearly all his after school time at Kurt's. Sometime Shelby and Beth were there, and more often than not the young mother took advantage of their presence to work on her books or to go shopping, so he got at least half an hour with Beth and Kurt. Sometimes Rachel was here, too, but it was a rare occurrence. If his relationship with Shelby and Burt went smoothly, it was harder for Shelby and Rachel.

He wasn't present when they'd reconnected, but Rachel talked a lot about it. She felt awkward seeing her bio-mom caring about a baby, things she used to dream to do with her. She swore on her favorite pink microphone that she wasn't jealous, but Puck wasn't so sure. And on that Kurt agreed with him - not that they would never tell her. Honestly, that girl was kind, but also rather crazy. Despite her insanity, they became closer, in a very friendly way, something Finn had a hard time to understand. Every time Rachel was in close proximity with him, Finn was frowning, except if Kurt was here too, which by chance was happening strangely often.

Kurt was one of the things he was thankful too. He would have never believed it if someone told him last year he would become very good friends with lady Hummel - as he used to call him. It was a nickname he didn't use anymore; Kurt was a lot of things but not a lady. Of course he liked being well-dressed and took great care of his stuff, but he didn't hesitate to get dirty either.

"Noah? What are you doing here?" His sister's voice surprised him, he didn't know she was at home.

"I live here; don't you know that?"

"The rumor say so but you have been around that much lately..."

He was about to contradict her but stopped himself. "Oh... you're... you're right. Sorry, I have been a little bit busy."

"That's okay, it's nice that you stopped moping at home, like you did all summer."

"I wasn't moping; mum didn't want me..."

"To work on you swimming pool activity, I know, but you could have found something else, if you tried, but you didn't."

That was the thing with people who really knew you, they could tell your bullshit.

"Maybe, but..." her eyes were on his, clearly not ready to believe any lie which might pass between his lips. So he shrugged. "Okay you are right, I was moping. But I think I earned that right!"

She was obviously not convinced, but nodded nevertheless, "If you say so, now I will agree to say that your year has been a bit crappy but you were not just an innocent passerby. You made the wrong choice and paid for them."

"Thank you Hava, with a sister like you, no needs for an enemy."

"Well, I just said it as I saw it. But who cares about last year when it's this year I'm so curious about. So where do you go every day? Have Finn and you buried the hatchet for real?"

Finn? He thought back to his relationship with Finn and shook his head, "Not really. We talk, that's it, we are not BFFs, you know?"

He cringed at first. That was such a Kurt and Rachel's way of speaking that it wasn't funny.

"BFFs? Since when do you say stuff like that?"

"Now, apparently."

"Okay, stop being so secretive, and tell me."

He frowned and realized that ever since Kurt and Beth became part of his life he spent less and less time at home, and more importantly: he never took the time to sit with his mom or sister to reveal all the changes going on in his life.

"Do you have enough time for that? It's a bit long."

"For you? Always! And it has been a long time since I got my last fill on the glee club gossip. I itched to see if it's as saucy as in gleetown."

"Gleetown?"

"This is how I call the town you create in the Sims game, remember?"

He rose an eyebrow, "You are still playing?"

Hava grinned, "Of course, it's so much better that mine!"

"What about Kanani and Alexis?"

"Oh, well, we came to an understanding, you know? I ignore them and they ignore me in return, so no more animosity to calm down with the game. Now, your game is a true soap opera, I loved it!"

"A soap opera?" He will deny, even if under torture, but he was so bored last summer that he watched LOTS of ‘the Young and restless’ episodes.

"Yes, there’s cheating, surprising couples and friendships. I told you I just love it."

His curiosity had been picked, he remembered of the game was right about Shelby and Burt, or Tina and Mike, or that Rachel, Kurt and he could be good friends before it was the truth.

"Hey! However, we were talking about you, not about my game. If you want, we could play it later, now you need to explain yourself. So where are you going if it's not at Finn's? Do you finally have a girlfriend?"

A flash of his afternoon with Kurt's family crossed his mind and he shook his head. "No, actually, remember how strange I though the game was to make my character friend with Kurt and Rachel?"

"Yes, so?"

"Well, I don't think it's so strange now."

"You don't? Develop..."

"We have been spending a lot of time together, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you and mum before but..."

"Kurt and you are a couple???" She cut him off in a scream.

He shook his head disturbed by her words. "What? NO! Where does this come from? Kurt and I are friends, just friends! What make you say that?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that your characters are getting very close in the game, and I thought... Whatever. So, what didn't you tell mum and me?

He cleared his throat. "What was I saying before being so rudely interrupted? Oh, yes now I know, so I didn't tell neither mom or you but... Do you see how Burt, Shelby, Beth and Kurt are a family in the game?"

"Hum hum..."

"In reality, they are too. And, I saw Beth, actually, I see her nearly every day. I get to hold her, prepare and give her bottles, we play and it's just fantastic!" He was smiling, thinking about all the things he did with his daughter, even though he wasn't really her dad. The cushion he received on his head broke him from his daydream.

He shook his head, or rather, he attempted to shake his head, but another pillow followed the first one, and then another one.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?"

Yet, she didn't stop, instead he just got beaten again and again by the same pillow.

"Hava! Stop it!"

It stopped as suddenly as it had begun. He waited a few seconds with his head still hidden under his crossed arms, but as he was about to uncover it, he heard the door slamming, and Hava was gone. Okay, something clearly happened here, but on his life he couldn't tell what. Except for the more evident; his sister was madly angry... Because he knew her, Puck had learned by experience that it was vain to pursue her. She needed a few minutes to get herself together, while he needed to find some bribe.

If it had been Kurt, he could try a strawberry cheesecake flavor frozen yoghurt, for Rachel it would be a bunch of flower, but it was Hava. And she didn't like any of that. Flowers would be too much, and as for yoghurt not only she was lactose intolerant but seeing as she was more salty that sweet he would have a better chance to unload with a BLT, pastrami sandwich, black olive or even pickles.

Dragging his socks on the floor, he went to the kitchen in search of a snack. Once in the kitchen, he faced a bad surprise: whatever cupboard or drawer he rummaged through, he ended up empty handed. Apparently a shopping trip was in order. The bare minimum could be found: flour, sugar, milk. Useful, but not what he needed. As for the fridge, it was a cold desert, so forget the bacon sandwich.

After some contortions and what felt like years of times, he found a bag of vinegar crisps. A little weakness of his sister, the salty mouth.  
Without a second thought, he rushed to her bedroom, urging to discover what the problem was.

At the door, he repressed his strong urge to burst it open, and instead he took a short break to recompose himself, and froze. Was that... Was that a sob? Or more? Immediately, he knocked, his left hand only waiting to have the green light to push the door open. However, as he waited - his heart running a marathon in his chest - no answer came from the other side.

"Hava?"

"Leave me alone, Noah." Her voice didn't hold any of her usual passion, it just sounded defeated and filled with sadness.

"No, we need to talk." And because she still didn't show any intention to unlock the entry, he pressed, "Come on, I'm coming in on THREE, TWO, O..."

All of the sudden, she was in front of him, red eyes and traces of tears on her cheeks. Without a word, he held out the hand which was gripping the bag of crisp, like he would have done to offer flowers. Hava didn't take it, she didn't even move a muscle. She stared at him, tight-lipped.  
"Why?"

Puck blinked and let his hand fall on his side. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell us this before? She is my niece and mom’s only granddaughter. Didn't we have the right to know?"

His first reaction was relief: at least she was talking, but he noticed how overwhelmed she was. And the worst was, he was at fault. He couldn't do a thing to change that; soon, the feeling was replaced by shame. He was ashamed to be the source of her angst, ashamed of not having seen before how it would feel from their point of view.

"I'm sorry? You're right, I should have told you sooner."

His apology provoked an instant reaction on Hava, instant and noticeable with naked eyes. Her face, her shoulders, her whole body relaxed like a puppet whose strings were cut and this time, so when Puck proposed her the food once more, she took it and opened her door in a silent invitation.

"Thank you."

They sat, him on her bed and she fell on the desk chair because this maniac would never eat on her bed. He could hear her without a word being said out loud, "But Noah, you are joking. What about the crumbs?'

"Now tell me why?"

"I'm not exactly sure why... Maybe because I don't talk about it with anyone? Maybe because nobody apart of Kurt and Rachel know about it? Maybe because it's like a secret and I forgot that I could talk to you and Mum about it?"

"You mean even Quinn doesn't know? What about Finn? I thought you and he made up..."

"We did make up, but it's still a bit awkward. Burt - that's Kurt's dad - went out with Carol, but now he is with Shelby. From what I understood, she didn't take the breakup very well. So it's a bit strange to talk to him about the guy who broke his mom's heart.

As for Quinn, well, it was not my idea at first, but Kurt thinks she is not ready to know, or maybe not interested. I'm not sure which one it is now."

"Must be weird for all of you..."

Puck thought about it. Was it weird to keep Beth and Shelby a secret from their friends? He shrugged. "Actually, not so much, well it was at first, especially since people were looking at Kurt and I, when we were seen together or with Rachel. However, with her the looks were not the same. Nowadays, people are used to our togetherness, it's kind of nice. It's like we have a secret club inside the glee club."

She fixed him in the eyes and he twisted on the bed, he hated when she did that, it felt like she could see through him, like superman, or those X-ray machines at the airport...

"Alright, now that I'm part of the club, do you have pictures? Tell me about her."

And he did. He has shown her all the pictures he had on his phone, and he only realized now how much he had.

Beth sleeping on her baby rocker; Beth, asleep in her bed; Beth in Kurt's arms, smiling; Beth with Rachel, frowning as if she was about to cry when she was only yawning; Beth and Shelby, smiling at each other; Beth, laughing with Burt.

And there was the one... "Here? Kurt nearly wetted himself because apparently I was having more fun with the game than her... Oh and look at this one: it was an afternoon she was very cranky, Shelby said she couldn't find her sleep. As Kurt and I had glee club this day, my guitar was in his car. So he went to get it, and I played for her, and you know what? It worked, she calmed down a bit, but then Kurt and I started singing Beth her namesake song, and some of the Beatles. Kurt was partial with ‘I wanna hold your hand’, she liked it. Do you remember how dad used to sing ‘I will’ to us all the time?"

"Hum?"

"Well, she likes it best, and my voice mixes very well with Kurt's. A lot more that with Rachel. Actually, she cried a bit louder when she started Sweet Caroline, no need to precise she was far from happy. It was her first boo."

He looked up from his phone screen when she didn't laugh, and was puzzled by her expression.

"What?"

"What what?"

"You are looking at me strangely..."

"No..."

"Yes, yes you are. Rags it out little sister."

"Nothing, it's just it's cute..."

"She is really cute."

"I wasn't talking about Beth - even if, indeed, she is cute. I was talking about you and Kurt."

He frowned slightly. "Me and Kurt?"

"Yep. I totally ship that in real life too. By the way, I wanna meet him, and Beth too, do think you can take care of that? And don't forget mum will want it too as soon as she will stop strangling you?

"Oh, will you shut it? I'll arrive with Beth - if Shelby agrees - and she won't say anything because she is gonna be too amazed."

"If you say so..."

They remained quiet for a moment, just enjoying a closeness he didn't notice was missing between his sister and him. Then, he remembered.

"What do you mean by you ship Kurt and I in real life?"

She giggled. "Remember how I told you I'm still playing your gleetown?"

"...Yes?" His stomach knotted and he was a bit worried about what she was trying to tell him.

"I told you it was a true soap opera? Well, there is the Arty/Britany/Santana triangle, the Rachel/Quinn/Finn/Sam's rectangle and the Kurt/Noah pairing?"

"I don't know if I want you to be more precise or not..." Then, because Hava looked like a cat who ate a canary, he gave up. "And since when did Sam get a character? I didn't know him when I created that fucking town!"

"Sam is a character created by the game, Finn talked to him once or twice, then Quinn did, and then, BAM they phoned each other before becoming girlfriend/boyfriend. That's when he started getting more and more important.

"Okay, tell me more, or no, what if you showed me instead?"

"Cool." He jumped from the bed and they both went to the living room where the only computer of the house was. Puck loaded it while Hava looked for a chair. The base unit was slow to begin with, so in the meanwhile she developed a bit.

"So right now Artie is Brittany's boyfriend..."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's my game?"

"No, I mean, how did you know they were together so you could make them a couple in there? I don't remember telling you."

"You didn't, and I didn't know either?" And indeed she appeared surprised, then she asked, "Santana is sniffing around Brittany too?" He nodded, totally freaked out with all that.

"Cool!"

"Not that cool. Just freaky. How on earth is that possible? And what about the Rachel & co situation?"

She reached for the mouse and started up the game without stopping her explanation.

"Ah, that's a bit complicated. Rachel and Finn are a couple as well as Quinn and Sam. Rachel spend a lot of her time with you or Kurt. Finn, if he isn't at home doing nothing, is having sex with Rachel or Quinn."

"QUINN?"

"Yep, that's where the biggest soap opera's part is because Quinn is also with Sam, who is Mercedes's best friend... But I'm sure they are gonna hook up too soon. Okay, now look at this." She hesitated, wondering out loud, "Where should we go first?"

"Show me Sam." He did know why he wanted to see the blond, maybe because he was curious to see how he looked like... He speculated: would he have the same blond hair that Kurt swore came from a bottle or a plain brown one? Without reason, he thought back to the ugly Sims Hava showed at the time they created this world. There was one with the eagle nose, tiny tiny ears and a mouth mixing Steven Tyler and Nicki Minaj; or the natural child of Woody Allen and the French actor Gerard Depardieu he discovered in Cyrano de Bergerac thanks to Kurt two weeks ago. Maybe there was a justice somewhere, and mister perfection wouldn't be as perfect in the fake world?

"Ok, there he is!"

Puck focused on what his sister was showing him and gaped. Fat chance, though. Goodbye ugly Sam. It was absolutely unbelievable. "Are you sure the game made it?"

"Sure, why?"

"Two seconds." He ran to her bedroom where he forgot his mobile phone and came back more slowly, "Look at that!" and he pushed the phone  
into her hands and for the second time in less than two hours. What the FUCK???

They stared at the ‘twin’ for a long minute, until Hava closed the phone and took back the mouse to show him the rest of the word. Their visit - if it could be called that - was only interrupted by Puck’s exclamations.

"What the heck... I mean what is he doing?"

"Dancing?"

"Who the fuck call that dancing, he looks like an idiot!"

"Be polite!"

"Shut up."

"To act like an idiot happens quite often in the game."

"Does he do that regularly?"

"Only every time I play... Except when he sings like a rock star..."

Then they moved to Britney. She was with Artie in her bedroom, and things could have looked hot if they were not video game characters, then, without Puck knowing how it happened, Artie was gone, and Santana was in his place. Dancing, and if the two girls appeared less ridiculous than Mister Schue, they were talking that weird Sims language. Hava led them to the kitchen to eat after all the sport, and suddenly a kiss was exchanged.

"What the flush!"

"Finally!" They looked at each other, his sister without a doubt happy of the new step in the girls' relationship, and also... Mocking?

"What?"

She giggled. "What the flush?"

"So what? It's baby friendly!"

"It might be baby friendly, but it's also completely lame. Don't tell me you talk like that at school?"

He shook his head, trying not to think about the only time he did say it in the middle of the hallway. By chance he wasn't very loud and only Kurt heard.

"I don't believe you."

He stuck out his tongue and turned toward the screen.

"That didn't help your case, but because I'm lenient, I will do as if I didn't see you acting like a six-year-old. And, let me enjoy the fact that Santana and Brittany kissed at least."

"I'm sure it's not the first time. In the real world, I mean."

Then, they went through all the characters, talking and joking around. It was funny to see his alias and Kurt together. Hava said they were flirting in the Sims way, but Puck didn't spot any of that. They were just two friends, eating some ice cream. Incidentally, he commented on how it would never become a reality since Kurt didn't eat ice cream, only frozen yoghurt. Later in the game, as Kurt was with his father, Shelby and Beth, the phone rang. It was Puck, who asked Kurt out.

"Ah, ah, I told you so!"

Their mom came home not long after and they cut the game. Hava was pushing him with the eyes to talk to his mom about Beth, but however, he kept refusing arguing he has to discuss about it with Shelby before. After that, he pushed the evening to the back of his mind, not wanting to be reminded of how in that matter Hava was right in the matter of what she called Puckurt.

*

But life had its way to force people to face the fact they try to forget. And about a week after that the night he confessed Hava, something broke his false peace of mind. He was in the auditorium lurking backstage when he heard people coming. He walked in their direction to announce his presence, but something indescribable stopped him. Instead, he picked up his ear.

"I want to talk to you about something. I really like when we make out, and stuff." It was Brittany, and she looked very serious.

"Which isn’t cheating, because...?"

Fuck, that was Santana not Artie! He should leave, he really should leave, but on the contrary, his feet got him closer to the scene as silently as possible.

"The plumbing is different. " Hearing that, he had to keep from laughing. Only Brittany could say something like that.

"Mhm."

"But, when Artie and I are together we talk about stuff like feelings."

"Why?"

"Because with feelings, it’s better."

Because with feeling it's better, that was astonishingly deep for Brit. He tried to remember if he ever kissed or had sex with someone he really cared about, but came back empty. Of course, Quinn had been special to him, but not back when they had sex. To her it had been a way to feel better about herself and, sadly, for him it was just a way to relax and have something every boy at school was dreaming about. Neither of their purposes were glorious. It could even be called pathetic. Realizing he was missing part of the talk he focused.

"...I think we should talk to somebody. Like an adult. This relationship is really confusing for me."

"Breakfast is confusing for you."

"Well, sometimes it’s sweet and sometimes it’s salty. Like, what if I have eggs for dinner, then – what is it?"

Once again Brittany was right, but he didn't get dwell on it for long because the others were arriving and each girl went to their side.

"Hey, where were you?" Kurt asked.

"Hum?"

"I asked where you were since I didn't see you in class... By the way, we have four exercises for tomorrow. So help me! Puck, are you all right?"

This time he stared at Kurt. A picture of fake Kurt and Puck hugging and kissing one another when Hava was playing the other night came to him. Was that game right about everything?

"PUCK!"

All heads turned their direction and he waved them off, "Sorry, I just totally spaced out. You said what?"

"Noah, keep your mind on what we are saying, would you?"

"Yes, Rachel but chills. Mister Schue is ill, we have a substitute so it's not as if we were about to choose who will have the solo for Regionals."

"Maybe, but focus, please."

He rose his hand to his temple in a fake military salute and Rachel went back to her business.

"You really feel good?" Kurt seemed genuinely concerned, so Puck squeezed his hand, noticing in passing how soft his skin was.

"Of course. I didn't go to the course because I was waiting for a phone call about the interview I did two days ago."

"The one at Sheets-N-Things?"

"Yep."

"You are smiling; does it mean..."

"That I got it? You bet it does! I told you I killed that interview, but I have to shave my mohawk." He didn't like that idea but sometime the end  
justifies the means. "I need a job; they need a seller: we were made to meet. "

"Congratulations! Did you tell your mom?"

"Not yet, you are the first."

"Kurt! Noah! Listen to Mercedes, would you?"

As soon as the teacher's attention went back to the others, Kurt leant on him and whispered, “We'll talk later, right?”  
Puck nodded, but deep inside he knew that soon would be later than Kurt believed. Indeed, when the alarm which rang the end of the lessen resounded, he ran to the exit with a, “See you later. I've got tons of stuff to think about.”

*

Something was going on here. Kurt couldn't say what, but something was going on with Puck. His friend was acting strangely, and it had begun two days earlier. Kurt could point at the exact moment the change occurred.

Two things happened simultaneously:

First: Puck wasn't beside him during the Maths course, something unusual since Beth came into his life because he took Shelby's demand of him putting his life back together and being a good example to the little girl very seriously.

And then, when Kurt saw him just before the glee club in the auditorium the boy was shocked, overwhelmed, yet when Kurt had tried to interrogate him about what had happened, Puck built a wall between them to hide. A wall Kurt still couldn't see past.

Since then, Puck has made himself scarce. He was with him in classes, only to leave the classroom very quickly at the end of the lesson, as if he was in a mad rush; only to arrive at the following course short of breath. And, Kurt couldn't find any reason for that.

And there was also the fact that when they went his house after school, Puck arrived well after him, even when he wasn't working at Sheets-N-Things - he worked every other day for around three hours and eight hours on Saturdays - only then he wasn't short of breath, just unclear about the reason of his delay.

Of course, Kurt didn't ask every time, not wanting to badger him with questions, or being a pain in the ass like Puck would say away from Beth's ears. But not asking didn’t mean not wondering, and it drove him crazy. What was Puck doing in such secrecy?

He could have talked about it with Rachel, and she would have listened to his interrogations, but knowing her she would then harass Puck to know, and it wasn't what Kurt wanted. If his friend wanted to talk, he should do it of his own free will.

Whatever his intent was, life got in the way. Indeed, about three days after the shift in Noah's behavior, Rachel and Mercedes came to see him.  
He wasn't as close to Mercedes as the previous year. The rift in their relationship had started when Quinn came to live with her. It was on its way to be rekindled once the ex-cheerleader went back home with her mom, but Shelby and Beth arrived in his life. With their arrival, he withdrew to his home, unconsciously avoiding people until he went back to school.

At that moment he realized something: if he didn't want Quinn to know about Beth and Shelby being a part of his life he couldn't tell Mercedes. He loved the girl, she was able to be a good friend, but she was also worse of a gossiper than Rachel.

He remembered how quickly he’d learnt that Puck was the father instead of Finn at the time when Mercedes found out. That's why, when he passed the door of the glee club classroom and he saw Rachel and Mercedes's heads pressed together, he had a bad feeling. A feeling which worsened when they stopped talking at his arrival. He noticed several exchanges of truly conniving looks during the course. And because of his bed feeling about the situation, he tried to escape discreetly, but in vain. He barely had the time to put his satchel on his shoulder when he heard:

"Kurt..."

"Hello girls." On their faces, he saw the excitation: they had something to share, something he was sure to want to hear.

"We have to talk." Mercedes said impetuously.

"Do we?"

They glanced at each other and nodded with ardor.

"All right, where to?"

"Let's go at yours..." Mercedes said at the same time Rachel offered. "Lima bean?"

"Lima Bean, that's it."

Mercedes frowned as her idea was immediately put aside, but didn't contradict him. Which was a lucky chance, as there was no way to nicely explain why she could go to his home anymore. At least, not before he discussed it with Shelby before, so Beth and she could go somewhere else.

"I can't stay late, Dad needs me." It was a lie, and he could read Rachel's face the moment she realized it, but she agreed with him.

"Me too, Finn and I have a date tonight," she smiled. "I think he is going to cook for me, isn't it sweet?"

Kurt cringed, "Sweet yes, healthy and sanitary, I'm not sure. Carole said that once he dried his shoes or socks - I don't remember - in the oven." As they both shared the same disgusted expression he giggled. "And don't ask me why, I don't know and I don't want to know either." He didn't add that he was glad his father’s relationship with Carole Hudson didn't work out, he'd rather live with his new baby sister than with an awkward, taller, but younger, brother.

The journey to the Lima bean was quick, and funny, Mercedes and Rachel argued on who should have the next solo, and Kurt counted points. He came to understand that talk was useless: the solo would never be his. His voice clearly didn't go inside Mister Schuester's select case of music. He was too different for the man - who despite asking them to look outside of the box, to accept themselves, were still confining them in the role he’d given them: The Lead singers (Rachel, Finn), the idiots (Puck and Brittany), the fierce, (Santana), and as for Kurt, he was the gay boy who saw himself as a girl. So yep, the battle for a solo song he would never get was a waste of time.

Once settled down on the back corner of the coffee shop; a Mochachino for him, a green-tea for Rachel and a hot chocolate with whipped-cream to Mercedes, as well as a plate of biscottis and scones to share on the table, he finally interrupted them.

"Alright, Girls, sorry to cut in, but we are running at out time," to insist on it, he beat on his imaginary watch. "So, what's on your mind, ladies?"

"Puck!" said the black diva just at the same time as the white one exclaimed, "Quinn!"

He was starting to wonder if they repeated the scene.

"Okay, be more precise."

"It's actually Puck and Quinn. Together."

He glanced from one to the other, failing to get what they were trying to tell him. "What about Puck and Quinn?" To him, the only connection between the two of them was the baby living in his home.

"He didn't tell you, and you didn't notice either. How is that possible?" Mercedes looked completely disbelieving.

"What are you two talking about? I haven't even seen them exchange a word since the beginning of the year; Quinn is always with Sam or the cheerios, as for Puck..."

"He is with one of you two - something I still don't understand, by the way..." Mercedes' eyes were filled with questions Kurt didn't want to answer.

"Rachel? Can you tell me, clearly, what all this is about? Because I'm kind of lost here."

His friend smiled, drank some of her tea, and said, "It's not that complicate. Did you notice how late for glee Puck was?"

"Yes, so?"

"And did you spot who came just before?" Kurt closed his eyes to think back. Who was in the room when he arrived? Rachel and Mercedes since seeing them discussing together and whispering in a corner picked up his curiosity. Tina, Mike and Artie were in the front talking about the academic decathlon team. Once he sat Sam came in, followed by Santana, and Brittany. The Latina was singing something about the blonde’s mouth while he was attempting to shut her up.

Puck and Quinn were no place to see. The next to arrive was Finn, who sat near Rachel, then Quinn and Puck arrived at the same time as Mister Schue. He finally got what they were implying.

"You think there is something between Quinn and Noah, don't you?"

"And ding-ding, we have a winner!"

"Mercedes, don't tease him."

"What? It's funny, my boy is usually more insightful."

From what Noah had said about Quinn, the rare times they discussed the girl, doing anything other than singing with her was completely out of the question. He was sure of it, even though he had no way to prove it.

So, strong from his friend's confidence Kurt said with assurance, "I think you are both looking for something which doesn't exist."

"Or you just don't want to see it."

Mercedes's words cast a chill.

"Mercedes! That’s..." Kurt glanced at Rachel, shook his head and she stopped talking.

"What does it mean exactly?"

"Finn, Sam... the history of your crushes obviously shows you tend to fall for the wrong guy and don't see it. Don't do the same with Puck, you  
know how he is, womanizer, and everything. You are fated to get hurt."

"Mercedes, you are mean. It might have been lightly inappropriate with Finn - but it wasn't just Kurt's fault. Finn was glad to lean on him when he needed, while he knew Kurt had some romantic feelings toward him. As for Sam nothing of that sort happened, and you know it."

"Thank you Rachel, and thank you Mercedes, it's nice to learn how you see me. Am I such a predator?"

The girls seemed to realize what they’d said, and sighed. "It's not what I meant. You just don't always see things boys related, if you are concerned. You knew Finn was straight, taken and yet you organized an incredible weird plot to spend time with him; you went into the lockers-room to ask Sam about the duet. He was under the shower! You could have waited five minutes! Finn was with Quinn, then with you Rachel, Sam was also flirting with Quinn. Puck slept with her, and now it's clear they are doing it again, but you don't see it, or you don't want to, I'm not sure what's worse. Don't you see a pattern?"

Kurt closed his eyes, ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath. "What exactly are you trying to say? That I'm jealous of Quinn?"

She rose her chin, with an air of defiance. "You tell me."

He gazed at her, focused, and serious. "I feel no jealousy about Quinn. Actually, to be honest, I couldn't care less about her love life. Like you, I tried to be her friend last year, because it looked like she needed some, but her actions since Beth's delivery proved she didn't show much interest in it. In case you failed to notice, she already has a boyfriend, and because of that Noah wouldn't do anything with her."

"It didn't prevent it last time."

"And he basically lost his best friend because of it." Because he didn't appreciate the accusations under the fake caring, because he hated that the first time in quite some time Mercedes and he saw each other outside of school was dirtied by all her fake concern; but also because he forgot to tell Puck he was going to be home late and his friend still wasn't at ease to be alone with Shelby and Beth, he cut the discussion off.

"Now, dad is waiting for me so if one of you needed a lift, it's now."

"Kurt, please, don't be angry at me, I worry about you."

"Well, you have a strange way to show it. Do I leave alone?"

Rachel stared at him, probably to check if he was alright, so he smiled, a faint, barely noticeable smile which eased her anyway and she replied, "I'll stay a bit longer with Mercedes, I think there a lot of overdue discussions between us."

She was giving him a mean to escape the coffee shop alone, "Okay. See you tomorrow." And he left them there, behind him; he heard Mercedes calling after him, but he ignored her: he didn't feel up to talk to her any longer that day. He might phone Rachel later, to see what happened after he left.

The walk up to his car wasn't long, and Kurt kept dwelling on Mercedes' words. What nerve! He couldn't believe she dared to tell him that, she was supposed to be his friend, but her actions, just now, proved to him she wasn't, not really. Friends don't talk to each other that way, friend respect each other... And she didn't.

Did he make wrong choices last year? Yes, and of course his relationship with Finn, as well as the reason he hooked his dad up with Finn's mum were a bit freaky, but he recognized and learnt from his mistakes. He wasn't the same person as last year and to think she didn't see it hurt. It hurt and confirmed that he made the right decision to keep Beth and Shelby out of Mercedes' view. It was obvious Quinn was more important to her than him, she wouldn't have been able to keep it to herself, which was sad since Quinn's interest on Mercedes disappeared once she made up with her mum.

He suddenly realized that caught in his anger he had pressed a bit too much his foot on the accelerator and he released it with a sigh. He should calm down before he risked having an accident. He pressed the radio button and smiled as the first note of ‘stupid girl’ by P!ink burst into the car.

Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

The lyrics didn't really fit the situation, except for Mercedes opting to run after some superficial friendship just to look good in others eyes, but singing along allowed him to release his anger. And as if the radio station knew what he was feeling it was followed by ‘American Idiot’.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension._  
_All across the alienation._  
_Where everything isn't meant to be okay._  
_Television dreams of tomorrow._  
_We're not the ones who're meant to follow._  
_For that's enough to argue._

Not his favorite song ever, but Noah was a huge fan of Green Day and they often listened to them when they were together. It helped him to settle down and when he parked the Nav in front of the house, he rolled up his shoulders and cracked his neck joints. Time to go home and - because Noah's truck was behind his - time to face his friend and pretend to be fine.

He opened the front door as quietly as possible, and he followed the path of notes Noah's guitar created in the living room. The sight in front of him nearly brought tears to his eyes. They were both on the floor: Beth on a blanket, Noah was beside her playing and singing a nursery rhyme. The little girl was staring at him delightedly.

A move to the right made him rise his eyes. Shelby was watching the scene with a tender smile on her lips. Without thinking he grabbed his phone and took a picture, of Shelby and of the duet.

Perhaps, when Puck would look at the pictures, he would understand she accepted him as a part of Beth's life, and it would help him to relax in her presence.

The last note of 'Mary had a little Lamb’ rang in the living room and Beth screamed while moving hands and feet. It looked like applause. Kurt brushed his tears away and greeted them, " Hello there." His voice cracked a little, but hopefully no one would notice it…

"Dude! What happened?"

Bad luck. "Nothing, why are you asking me?"

"Maybe because your eyes are red and you look upset?"

"I couldn't possibly say it better. So what did Mercedes do?" Puck didn't comment on Shelby’s intervention, which was surprising. The young man was always a bit tense in her presence.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I saw you leave school with Rachel and her. So?"

"I told you, it's nothing, we just had some misunderstanding... No, to be sincere, I realize she wasn't the friend I thought. But, let's talk about something else."

Noah stared at him, as if he was weighing up the pros and cons, before nodding. The evening was peaceful, a complete contrast to the meeting after school. It was funny to feel the eyes of three mother hen's looking at him, but if they were pampering him, no one pressed him to explain what happened.

 

 

 

That night, Puck stayed for dinner, something that didn't happen very often. Kurt hoped he would take advantage of the friendly atmosphere, and the delight of eating the strawberry trifles to ask what he wanted to ask for about one week concerning a possible meeting between Beth, Puck's mum and sister. Sadly, he was more than stressed at the idea and pretty sure the answer would be no despite every encouragement Kurt gave him.

Puck had let the chance go by, and left shortly after the meal. Going to bed that night was easy, the day had been long and rather tiring emotionally speaking, however, falling asleep was hard.

His mind kept coming back to what Rachel and Mercedes told him. Of course, he didn't believe it, not even one bit, that their suspicion about Quinn and Puck were possible. Yet one thing remained unchanged: Puck's actions didn't sit well with what he learnt about him the last three months. Something was really different, so different that even the biggest self-centrist persons of the club noticed. Since Puck refused to talk to him whether Kurt made it easy for him or not, the countertenor would have to keep his eyes and ears open.

*

First hour of Kurt Hummel's investigation:

Puck was not very concentrated on the lesson, his body was beside him, but his mind was far away. And, it showed.

Second hour of Kurt Hummel's investigation:

Puck moved fast and wherever he went between courses must have been important because he went straight to it. And on that, at least, he was concentrated. Was Puck looking at him when he thought no one was seeing him or was it all in Kurt's mind? Could Mercedes be right for that part?

Third hour of Kurt Hummel's investigation:

Puck and he didn't share the class, but he realized his friend always headed in the same direction.

Fourth hour of Kurt Hummel's investigation:

Kurt opted to ask to go to the bathroom a few minutes before the end of the lesson, and because he rarely did it, the professor gave him a pass and let him take his belongings. Following Puck was easy when he was ahead. And, it did help that Puck didn't check to look if he was followed.

The auditorium.

All the rush to go to the auditorium... What the f...?

He allowed Puck to come inside by himself, count to twenty before going after him as silently as possible.

His friend didn't go all the way to the scene, as Kurt had imagined, instead he sat on one of the back seats, as hidden as possible and was staring at the stage. At first, Kurt through he was looking into space, then he noticed the silhouette by the curtain. And he fell on one of the chairs, without any grace, mouth open.

"Damn!" He put a hand to her lips to stifle, a little later, the exclamation that had escaped him. By chance, the couple was too far to be disturbed, but Noah heard and saw him. For a few minutes they froze. They stared at each other, the tension was palpable and Kurt was afraid that Puck was angry, which he had every right to. Kurt then tried to smile, to excuse himself, to relax the tension between them. Then, Puck stood up, and went down the aisle in his way. Kurt followed the progression, hoping he wouldn't just leave. As of now he was doubly in need for the two of them to talk.

"What is this?" Kurt cursed himself, he should have let Puck start the discussion.

"A kiss, or more."

Kurt's eyes want back to the two figures who still had not realized they were not alone anymore.

"But... How?"

"I don't know. But you see it too, right? It's not in my mind? Because that's I have been trying to convince myself since yesterday."

So that was it...

"Quinn and Finn. What about Rachel and Sam? Didn't they both learn last year that cheating always end up in tears or people getting hurt?"

"It looks like they didn’t?"

It was like walking or driving near an accident: you don't want to look but...

"It doesn’t look like it, anyway. You know, I've been looking at it regularly since yesterday and I still don't believe it. What do we say to Rachel and Sam? Should we tell them? I don’t want to hurt her or him. But I don’t care as much about him. Because let’s be straight, he is kind and all and Rachel is like my sister... Wow, it’s weird when you look at it that way..."

"Don’t remind me. Should dad merry Shelby Beth will become my step sister, and Rachel too in some wicked way. And then what about Quinn and you... I don’t even know what the name for that is or if one even exists." A shiver went through Kurt from top to bottom. "Whatever? Let’s talk about Rachel. I think we have to tell her. It’s our duty as friends.”

“Shit!”

“Vocabulary. You agree?”

“Yes, when?”

“As soon as possible. After school?”

“Neutral zone or at yours?”

Kurt pondered about it. “I'm not sure… Do you think she would want Shelby there?”

Puck shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe they did try to get closer, and I know they often ask about one another.”

Kurt glanced at Puck from the corner of his eyes, all without ceasing to monitor the embracing couple on the stage. “You noticed too?”

“Hard not to with the heavy number of questions.”

“Alright, so we do it at mine. But first I have to check if there is some vegan chocolate/pistachio ice cream in the freezer.”

“You do that and I will take a picture of those two cheaters.”

*

And they did as they had said. Kurt figured out pretty quickly why Puck had been acting weird those past few days – trying to act as if nothing had changed was hard. In the end, he opted to avoid his friends as much as possible. Only sending a text message to Rachel to tell her to join him by his car felt hard enough, and he couldn’t imagine seeing her before that. He didn’t want to face her before necessary. In the end he opted to skip his class and waited in the car. Eyes closed and head pressed against the headrest he tried to find a way to tell her as nicely as possible about the whole thing. Then the passenger door suddenly opened beside him. Startled, he turned his head as he heard:

“Dude, you weren’t in geography!” At Puck’s exclamation he breathed.

“Sorry, I needed some time alone before we talk with Rachel. You know how she is and…”

“I don’t care, when it’s time to play hooky, you tell me.” Then he slammed the door and took the bag which was on the seat by his knee. “What’s in the bag and what are we waiting for?”

“Ice cream and Rachel, she should be here soon.”

“Alright.” And he pressed the radio button on.

_To the left, to the left_  
_To the left, to the left_  
_To the left, to the left_  
_Everything you own in the box to the left_  
_In the closet that’s my stuff_  
_Yes, if I bought it, please don’t touch_  
_And keep talking that mess that’s fine_  
_But could you walk and talk at the same time_  
_And, it’s my name that’s on that jag_  
_So come move your bags, let me call you a cab_

Kurt sang along at first, then became aware of which son it was and what it was about, he switched to another station.

_I was so lost back then_  
_But with a little help from my friends_  
_I found a light in the tunnel at the end_  
_Now you’re calling me up on the phone_  
_So you can have a little whine and a moan_  
_And it’s only because you’re feeling alone_

“Don’t tell anyone, but that song rocks.” Kurt turned towards his friend, surprised to see him sing, before laughing and joining in.

_“At first when I see you cry,_  
_Yeah, it makes me smile, yeah, it makes me smile_  
_At worst I feel bad for a while_  
_But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile”_

The back door opened and for the second time, Kurt jumped. He really needed to learn to lock the doors. Seeing Rachel slid inside the backseat, his first reaction was to smile. He glanced at Puck who was just caught red-handed singing along to an old Lily Allen song. He saw Rachel in the rear-view mirror and switched off the radio. It seemed that today only inappropriate songs were played.

“Hi guys! You’ve been quick. I didn’t think I’d been that slow saying Finn goodbye.”

At Finn’s name Kurt cringed inside, but Puck beat him to responding, which was a good thing or he would have said the wrong thing. Instead he started the car.

“You know me, I never leave that place too soon, and our boy here played hooky.”

“Kurt! You can’t do that! Didn’t you think about collage? You can’t have a bad evaluation!”

“Relax Rachel, it was only one hour!”

“Well, it starts with one and then who knows…”

“I promise not to skip more than necessary.”

“It’s okay for me. Now, where are we going? Why all the mystery?”

“To Kurt’s. And what mystery?”

It was good that Puck answered all of Rachel’s questions in his place, and even if having someone talking for him usually bothered him, this time he kept his mouth closed quite happily.

“I received the briefest message ever: RDV at the Nav. 15pm. And he never answered me after that.”

“Oh, alright. I can see where the mystery lies.”

“So?”

“Not now.”

Silence in the habitable was oppressed, or at least it was to Kurt.

“Since you don’t feel like talking switch back the radio, would you? And why did you cut it off when I arrived?”

“To hear you better darling.”

Puck’s tone made Kurt unable to hold in his laugh. “You’re crazy, you know that?”

“Puck, radio please.”

Kurt wanted to say no, but what reason could he possibly have to refuse? ‘I have a feeling that only inappropriate songs come through the radio today?’

At the first note of the song Kurt cursed.

_It’s not right, but it’s okay_  
_I’m gonna make it anyway_  
_Pack your bags up and leave_  
_And don’t you dare come running back to me_  
_It’s not right, but it’s okay_  
_I’m gonna make it anyway_  
_Close the door behind you, leave your key_  
_I’d rather be alone than unhappy, yeah, uh_

And what was worse was that Rachel was singing along with a huge smile on her face.

“Come on Kurt! I know you know the lyrics as well as I do!”

“Yes, but I need to concentrate on the road.”

When he finally parked in front of his house she was ending the song with the ‘It’s not right, but it’s okay, I’m gonna make it anyway’.

Hopefully it was an omen of what was going to come out of their little discussion later. They walked up the path, Kurt opened the door which was unusually locked, and they sat down on the couch after getting rid of the unnecessary clothing.

“Puck, what’s in the bag?” Rachel’s question stiffened Kurt and Puck. “What? I know it’s nothing inappropriate because you would never come over here with it. So?”

Puck glanced at Kurt, who shrugged. After all, they would have to start somewhere… So Puck gave it to her. She brightened. “It’s for me?”

Not waiting for an invitation she opened it and took the ice cream out of it, and frowned. “Okay… That’s my comfort food. What’s the matter?”

“Sorry Rachel.”

“You are both beating around the bush.” She screwed up her eyes. “Why?”

“Finn is cheating on you.”

“Puck! Didn’t you learn about how to be tactful?” Kurt exclaimed, shocked.

“Kurt, tell me, is Noah being… I don’t know… what? Is he maybe trying to be funny?”

“Hey, I would never do that!”

“I know, but is that true? And what do you mean by cheating? With who? And how could you positively know?”

Kurt reached for the ice, put it on the table and held out his arms for Rachel. The young woman didn’t hesitate before hugging him.

“Tell me more?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

And Kurt held her tight while Puck explained what he’d seen.

“Show me.”

“What?”

“Your phone. You said you have a picture, I wanna see it.”

“I'm not sure if that’s a good idea…”

“Maybe not, but I still want to see it.”

“Kurt?”

“Noah, that’s why you took it, isn’t it?”

“Not really, it was more in case Finn and Quinn tries to deny it, not for you to see.”

“Well, I want to. Remember the song? ‘It’s not right, but it’s okay, I’m gonna make it anyway?’ And to be able to make it I need to see them.” She  
was looking serious, despite the tears rolling down her cheeks, so Puck gave it to her, reluctantly. As soon as she saw it she started sobbing.

“I knew you shouldn’t have seen it!” On that he hugged her from behind. It was a strange feeling. Rachel was pressed against him, her face on his shoulder, while Noah was holding the two of them. Feeling Noah’s head near his, his hand running along Kurt’s spine, having his friend's hands on him, in such an oddly intimate way - was rather troubling, and provoked emotions he wasn't feeling up to explore at the moment.

"What the hell is happening here?" His father's voice, loud and full of suspicion, broke the three way hug in no time. As one, they turned to face him. Kurt's mouth was already beginning to open, ready to offer an explanation, but he closed it when he saw his dad wasn't alone.  
Shelby and Beth were beside him, the younger one was asleep in her mother's arms. As for the older one, she wasn't bothered in the same manner as his dad. No, Shelby was staring at them with great attention. And suddenly, without giving them the time to explain she unceremoniously put Beth into his father's arms and hurriedly sat down on the coffee table, in front of her older daughter.

"Rachel? Do you have a problem? Are you... Are you hurt? Can I help you, in any way?" The questions were thrown in a fast rhythm, but why did her voice look nearly hesitant?

Time froze while everyone was hung to Rachel's reaction.

"It's Finn. He... He cheated on me with her. I hurt, but not physically. It hurts in there," and in a move which could have appeared very theatrical - but for once, wasn't - she laid a hand on her heart. "I need to talk to my shrink, she always helps me during difficult times, like this one. Actually, I have to call her now! And fast. Tomorrow it's Saturday, I may not be able to obtain an appointment." With that she stood and went to take her bag.  
Shelby nibbled her lip, frowning. Then, as if she was struck by a wonderful idea, her eyes grew wide and a grin brightened her whole face. "Maybe we could talk about it? I had my share of heartbreak before meeting Burt." She paused to wet her lips and glanced at the ice cream beside her.

"What about that? We eat the delicious ice cream, watch a movie of your choice and talk about how awful men are?"

"Hum hum," Burt cleared his voice.

"Apart from those present here, of course. "

"There, that's a little better. "

Kurt had observed Rachel during Shelby's proposition. She seemed to have forgotten her resolve. She then stopped and turned around. Her eyes remained bright from the start to the end, however the rest of her expression altered. It went from angry and sad to angry, sad and hopeful. Now the anger was gone and Kurt knew she was dying to accept.

She just needed a little push in the right direction, so he grabbed the ice cream and gave it to Shelby, who only hesitated to take it until Rachel nodded in silence.

"Rachel, you know where my movies are. Why don't you go chose the ones you want?" Kurt pondered, waiting a few seconds before he continued,

"Ladies, what if I prepare you some vegetarian/vegan friendly snack?"

"That would be wonderful sweetie. Thank you Kurt. And I know it's a bit late to ask, but could one of you take care of Beth tonight? I think Rachel and I need some time alone."

The beam on Rachel's face showed Shelby could not have given her a better present.

"Don't worry, we've got it covered. Since you and Rachel have your girls night set, Beth will participate in her first boys' night. If Kurt and Noah agree." Burt gestured to the two boys.

If Noah's face blossomed at that idea, Kurt scowled and he wondered if it was too late to sneak himself into the girls' movie night somehow.

"Don't worry son, there will be a little something for everyone."

Noah cut in, "Yep, and if we watch a football game, just think about how tight those pants are, not like those loose ones in basketball."  
That picked his interest. After all, watching football might not be so bad.

*

That 'boy's night' as Burt had called it went late into the night, even after having followed a day really filled with roll-streams of emotions. First everything with Rachel, then with Burt who allowed Puck to put Beth into her bed. Kurt had helped him along the way of course, because Noah didn't know all the baby's rituals. Once she was asleep, the jock had thought about going home, but Burt invited him to watch a movie with Kurt and him. It was the second time in one night Burt made him feel welcome and he couldn't - didn't - want to refuse. So, instead of asking Kurt to take him home, he sat down beside him on the couch. That was when things turned strange to him. Maybe it was the place: Kurt and him, side by side on a couch; maybe it was due to the presence of Burt not far away - a scene which looked so much like the one he saw the Sims characters in the last time Hava had showed him the progress. But it felt different than any other time he watched TV with Kurt.

He was overwhelmed with senses: the sensation of Kurt's body next to his, the smell of his perfume - a mix of cream and another sweet odor he could not place – as well as the warmth of his body. All that was a bit too much for him, so much in fact that it was hard for him to concentrate on the Transformer movie. By luck, he had already seen 'The age of extension' before. So, should Burt ask him any questions about it, Noah was prepared.

Kurt's head suddenly fell on his shoulder, and a soft and warm breath tickled his neck. Trying to stay as motionless as possible, he squinted his eyes and smiled.

His friend was asleep. Unconsciously, he brushed his cheek on Kurt's hair, and was surprised. Despite of the lotions and gel that his friend put on them, they were soft. He glanced at Burt, whose eyes were still attached on the screen, and he inhaled. Lightly at first, then, when he couldn't pinpoint what the smell was, a bit more deeply.

Flowers? No, there was some strawberry, a bit like the shampoo Hava used to like when she was younger.

"Are you all right son?"

Burt's sentence froze him. When completely concentrated on the curious smell, he'd forgotten that he wasn't alone. Wincing inside, he turned toward the older man, and nodded. "Yes, sir. ” Then he did something a lot stupider than sniffing Kurt's hair in front of his dad, he asked, "Why?"

“I heard sniffing, I thought you were crying.” His tone was puzzled as if he didn't understand why Puck would suddenly cry when the movie hadn't even reached the sadder parts yet.

“No. ” I was just smelling your son's hair, he continued in his head.

“My son's hair? Okay, I have been wondering for a while now, but what's going on between you and Kurt?”

“Shit, I said that out loud?”

“Yes, you did, now answer my question, would you?”

He couldn't move and Puck couldn't say if it was a good or bad thing. One thing was certain, he couldn't escape this conversation. Avoiding to  
answer to Burt was not an option, and he had to be honest. He'd once made a promise to himself: to always be sincere with Shelby and Burt, since he didn't want to risk his presence in Beth's life because he once made bad choices and refused to take his responsibility.

“I'm alright. And it's true; I really did smell Kurt's hair, but I don't know why... Except it smells good, and felt nice against my chin."

Puck turned his attention back to the screen, only to discover it was on pause. As he didn't feel like talking about his weird behavior, nor expressing how much he appreciated having Kurt pressed against him, he kept his eyes on the screen, hoping Burt would get the message. Luck wasn't on his side, since instead of pressing the play button, he pressed the topic further.

“You like smelling Kurt? Is that a habit of yours?”

Still watching the still scene in front of him, he replied. “Yes, and no. It's the first time I've done it. Could you not tell him, please? I wouldn't want things to change between us, become strange, you know?”

Puck didn't receive the answer he was waiting for. Instead, Burt took a break before relating. “I used to do the same when he was younger. I remember when his mum was still with us, we sat on that same couch every Friday night to watch a movie. Always the three of us. It was... family night. There was Elisabeth on one side, me on the other one and Kurt buried between us. Sometime, his head was on my stomach, sometime it was on his mom's arm. I remember how his hair was so soft, and it had that strawberry cheesecake perfume...

“Cheesecake! That's it." He knew there was strawberry somewhere, but the cheesecake part was what he'd missing.

“He still smells the same?“ Burt was curious, but less so about Puck's behavior.

“The same... I don't know, but it is definitely strawberry cheesecake.”

“Of course you don't. We stopped the family nights after Elisabeth died. We still watch TV and movies together, but less regularly, and I can't pinpoint when but we even stopped the cuddling, I didn't know he was still using the same shampoo. ”

“It's a nice memory.”

Kurt moved against him and his head went from Puck's shoulder to his chest, and his left hand slid onto Puck's thigh. High on his tight. Shit.  
From his armchair, Burt laughed. “Do you want some help to move him?”

Puck hesitated, ”Not at the moment, he is so peaceful. Let's watch the end of that movie before we do anything.” He avoided looking in the man's direction, but he could feel his amusement from where he was.

“Okay, just tell me If you need some help.” The movie restarted and Puck could have sworn he heard Burt mutter, “I've never... Friends cuddling him. It's something only me, Elisabeth or Shelby have,” but he didn't acknowledge it and kept his eyes on the screen, even if his mind was somewhere else, far, far away.

*

“Noah, NOAH.” Puck jumped and woke up Kurt at the same time.

“Ahem, sorry I fell asleep.”

“Noah? What are you doing?” Kurt mumbled, still more than half asleep.

“The two of you are the worst candidates for a guy's night. You fell asleep before the end of the first movie. Youngsters, you are bad, very bad. ”

“Sorry sir.” Then noticing the time on the DVD player Puck continued. “I'm going to go home.”

“Don't be silly, it's too late, Kurt is far too sleepy to drive you...”

“No problem, I can walk.”

“A walk of four miles so late into the night? Oh, I don't think so, son. Call your mother and tell her you are staying here. No need for her to worry.  
Rachel is sleeping in the guest room. So either we prepare and get the couch ready for you, or you share a bed with Kurt, so?”

Sharing a bed with Kurt, why was his stomach all fuzzy inside at the idea. “I will take the couch sir, if it doesn't bother you?”

He had never seen Burt Hummel with a smirk before, and it was a strange sight. He didn't let his mind dwell on it, instead he shook Kurt's shoulder. “Kurt, KURT! It's time to head to bed...”

“Hum..." Did his friend have to moan like this? “Noah?”

“Time for bed, mister.”

“Nope... Sleep...” And to prove it the young man began to lie down.

“No, no, no mister, that's my bed for the night. You have a big soft bed waiting for you downstairs.” And when that didn't seem to wake him up, he came out with the big guns. “You haven't done your moisturizing.”

At first, it didn't seem to work, but then the words seemed to enter into his brain, until his eyes widened at once.

“Shower!”

Puck laughed. “I'm not sure it's wise. Now, let me help you to down the stair. ”

Kurt shook his head, and slowly began to sit. Then, he frowned. “But I need to drive you back home...”

“That's all right, your dad said I could sleep here.”

“Oh, okay then.”

A sleepy Kurt was rather funny. He needed help to walk and babbled whatever came through his head. Like, “Thank you Noah, but I don't need help...” just before tripping on his one foot.

“Look how strong your arms are! I'm sure you could carry me with only one of them...” Kurt was now patting his bicep. “Soft... So soft, and vigorous.”

Puck grabbed the wandering hand and kept it in his until they reached Kurt's room. Here, after some hesitations, he helped his friend to settle down in his bed. By chance the sleepy man had changed from his school clothes and wasn't wearing one of his famous skin tight jeans anymore. Undressing Kurt was like undressing a full-size rag doll. Once he'd finally got Kurt out his pants and sweatshirt, Puck was sweating and decided to let him sleep like that.

“Good night, Kurt.” He turned to go back upstairs when a hand caught his.

“What about my kiss?”

Kurt's question stayed in the air a moment, then his friend pulled on his hand so he looked at him.

“Which kiss?”

“Well, you tucked me into my bed, so where is my goodnight kiss?”

During the exchange, Kurt's eyes remained closed. Puck gazed at his friend's relaxed, sleepy though weirdly determined face. His eyes hovered above Kurt's lips as he briefly wondered whether he would dare or not to do what his video-game doppelganger would have done in his place: touch those lips, kiss them. His stomach warmed at that thought, but once again he refused to concentrate on it. Without a word, Puck leaned forward and brushed a kiss on the pale forehead.

The softness of the skin, the sweet odor of his hair... And the pressure from the hand around his... It was too much, too much at once.

“Good night.”

Kurt didn't answer, tough he sighed, happy and already asleep. Puck stayed here a moment, watching his friend getting lost in his dreams. What was happening to him lately? Where did all those feelings, all those emotions came from?

“Noah?”

Damn, for the second time that evening he completely forgot about Burt! He hastily climbed up the stairs, thanking god that the man didn't see him watching his son sleep. After the smelling stuff earlier it would have been a bit too much for one night.

“What took you so long, is everything good with Kurt?”

“Yes, sir... Hum... Burt, he just was really sleepy, so I had to help him a bit to get ready for bed.” Burt sneered at him, and Puck cursed, somehow the explanation didn't help him.

“The couch is ready, and there is a toothbrush in the bathroom, do you need anything else?”

“I don't think so, no, thank you.”

Burt nodded and left him alone, at last. Puck took his time to wash his teeth, and lay down on the couch, ready for the night. However, despite his fatigue, sleep was elusive. He tried to convince himself it was because it was the first time he was stayed the night at the Hummel/Corcoran household, that it was his first time sleeping in the same house of Beth, but he wasn't stupid. He was only kidding himself.

It wasn't any of those reasons that kept him awake. The true reason of his sleeplessness wasn't upstairs, but happily sleeping in the basement.  
It was that stupid game's fault! Why did he have to foresee that Brit was cheating on Artie with Santana? Of course, for that one it wasn't such a novelty 'foreseeing' it since he'd always known they were closer than best friends. But the awfully complicated and bad relationships between Quinn, Finn, Rachel and Sam was too much for things being a coincidence.

That game must have been bewitched to reveal cheaters. Yes, surely that must be it. The game showed Hava, who was cheating on who with whom.

Something that could prove to be useful. Rachel was the illustration in a the guest room. On that he turned, lay on his stomach and grabbed his pillow before closing his eyes, ready to let the sleep win.

Damn, it couldn't be so easy. Why did it have to be right about Shelby and Burt? He wondered if Shelby and Burt had started getting closer before Kurt's father broke up with Carole Hudson, before pushing this idea away. He couldn't imagine Burt starting a relationship with Shelby while he was with Finn's mother.

Kurt had related to him the problems about the relationship they'd had the previous year, and being unfaithful was not part of it. Suddenly, he rose his head and frowned, pondering: were Burt and Carol together at some point during the game? At the very beginning, maybe? He remembered having created Burt because he wanted to see Carole happy in there, because she should be happy. Yet, they never hooked up, from the very start, it had been Burt and Shelby. Puck remembered how it had disturbed him at the time, to see that even a fake Puck didn't have the opportunity to be part of Beth's life when Kurt and Burt were... He couldn't believe how jealous he had been of a video game character.

Where had his mum bought the game, in a magic shop? Was it some sort of crystal ball who showed them the future, or a revealing of cheaters?

As soon as he thought about it, he crossed the idea out. It was not the cheating that mattered here. Of course, infidelities were put on light, but it was mostly because the whole glee club was just a bunch of cheaters!

His friendship with Rachel and Kurt wasn't part of an adultery, yet it became a reality. As far as he knew Tina... He might be wrong, but he couldn't remember any cheating there neither. Artie had said more than once how their separation had not been a piece of cake, though because Tina hadn't been kind, not unfaithful.

Or maybe it was about the stuff Mister Schue was always talking about: being true about yourself. In the game the aliases were honest, while they were not always in reality.

But what did it mean about Kurt and him? From what Hava had said to him, it was still heavy on the Puckurt. Was it only showing Kurt's feeling or what? What about him? He never imagined himself in such a situation, neither with a boy nor with a man. He never felt this desire, this curiosity...

Up until now, anyway.

It would be impossible not to notice the reactions of his body when Kurt was around, the warmth that more often than not twisted his stomach, how much he appreciated being with his friend, how much they laughed and how easy it was touch him, to just be with him...

The light by the stairs switched on, and Puck immediately closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He didn't know who was coming down, but one thing was sure: he wasn't up talking to whoever it was. His heart was going wild inside his chest, yet he remained motionless, all ears out. The pace was light, and silent. It was probably Rachel or Shelby. He kept his eyes closed and waited for the person to climb back up.

He waited, and waited, and waited some more, until he felt a presence close to him, next to him. Then something began to move along his back. Up and down, it was probably supposed to be relaxing, but it wasn't. His back was stiff.

Who could it be? He tried to turn around to see who the intruder was, but he was like paralyzed, not even one muscle could move. It was really frightening.

“Noah?”

He knew that voice, and that cheesecake's smell. Kurt! The movement of the hand turned slower, with a languor that was almost erotic. And in a snap, his body was freed, able to move, and harder than steel.

What was Kurt doing? And on his father's couch! He rolled himself over to look at his friend, only to discover that he was alone with his hard-on, in his best friend living room couch.

“Noah, get up, Now!”

Stunned, he raised his head and his eyes traveled the room until they fell on Rachel. She was standing by the kitchen door, only dressed in a long T-shirt which must be Kurt's. Her hair was a bit tangled and her face was morose, kind of depressed. He should tell her something, anything that might help to lift her spirit, but before his sleep-addled brain would master a sentence she continued: "It's breakfast time! Kurt is making a miam-ô-fruit and waffles if you want some..."

He briefly wondered what a miam-ô-fruit was, but he didn't dare to ask. Knowing Rachel, she would explain to him the recipe from every conceiving angle while the only important words in her sentence were Kurt and waffles. Kurt's waffles tasted better than any waffle he'd ever eaten in his life. The man had some Belgium recipe he'd got from his mom, better than Puck's own mum's recipe, better than the waffle factory's. Best waffles of the world.

"Okay, I'm coming."

She smiled, not her brightest smile, but rather a pale copy of it - and left him alone.

After a quick wash in the bathroom, he rushed to the kitchen. The first thing he saw was Kurt's bottom since his friend was leaning into the fridge.  
This brought back images of his... Dream? Was it really a dream? Did he dream about being woken up by caresses of Kurt's? He pushed the idea to the back of his mind, something he was starting to become rather good at, and concentrated on his friend who was putting the whipped-cream on the table beside the chocolate sauce and a huge bowl filled with a strange mixture of different things.

"Good morning." He barely heard Kurt's comeback, as he went closer and tried to determine what was in that mixture: fruits, lots of fruits, seed, nuts... WTF?

Then, a plate full of waffles passed in front of his eyes and he completely forgot about the weird bowl. Who cared about it when there were waffles? He commenced to make his first sweetness. Once it was done, bathed in chocolate, he turned to Kurt and smiled, then frowned. He hadn't seen it before, too focused on the food, but his friend's face seemed tired. Too tired for someone who went to bed early.

"Kurt?"

"Hum?" The cook's attention was clearly on his cooking.

"You look beat. Why didn't you sleep a bit later? After all, that's the best part of the week-end, right?"

Kurt peeked at him above his mug, and smirked, "Yes, It is, but Beth had an early start."

What? "She did?" Then he had a thought, "But I didn't hear a sound! How did you while you sleep one floor down? Who are you, Superman?"

"No, of course not, silly question. It's just that I forgot the baby phone in my room and it was on. And, I hate staying in bed like this, only to turn and twist when I know sleep will never come back. So, instead I cooked.”

"Oh? Did she also wake you up Rachel?"

The brunette, who was eating the thing within the bowl, with an obvious delight, wasn't listening to their talk; so he repeated, louder.

"Rachel? Did Beth wake you up too?"

"No, I had my earplugs, Shelby warned me yesterday. And I naturally wake up at 7."

"Wait, what time is it?"

"Quarter to eight."

"But, it's Saturday?"

Rachel shrugged, and started to eat again. The three of them did, in silence, completely fixated on their breakfast. Puck wondered why Burt and Shelby were not there, but he didn't dare to ask. The peaceful atmosphere was cut off when Rachel cleared her throat and declared, "Guys, we need to talk to Sam and organize our revenge."

Puck put back his second waffle on his plate, looked at the young woman sat at the head of the table and tilted his head to the left. Kurt questioned her, before he could. "What are you talking about? Which revenge?"

Puck swallowed, and confirmed. "Yeah, what he said."

"He cheated on me with her. Sam has to know, he must be aware of what a snake, his said-friend and girlfriend, are! Don't you agree with me?"

Her gaze was fixed on them like an eagle would watch its prey. It was rather frightening, and Puck couldn't do anything but nod, and from the corner of his eye he saw Kurt had a similar reaction. She could be convincing when she wanted.

"Right, so what do you have in mind?"

As if it was exactly what she has been waiting for, Rachel's posture relaxed, brightened and slowly a malicious smile appeared. At that moment, Puck couldn't be more glad that she wasn't going to war against him.

"First, call Sam, and then Shelby and I found the perfect song to bring their nasty affair out and break up with them, publicly."

"A song?" Her nasty smile made him believe it would be something worse, meaner.

"Of course, Noah! Why, did you have something else in mind?"

To tie them up to a chair and torture them with hours and hours of the Frozen song tracks for Finn, and Beth's song for Quinn? Dye their sportswear uniform in pink? Photoshop their pictures to make them look ridiculous and hand them out at school?

"No, so what is the perfect song?"

"Blow me one last kiss."

"It's a good choice. How do you want to do that?" Kurt exclaimed at the same time as Puck pondered out loud. "Who is that?"

"P!nk, and I thought we could ask Sam to come here and..."

"Not here."

"But Shelby said..."

"I don't care, I don't know him well enough, What if he doesn't care as much as you do? What if he tells everybody Beth is here? I just don't want to  
risk it. Not yet."

Kurt was unbending and to conclude they called Sam around ten and decided to meet at Rachel's.

*

On Monday, Kurt and he were among the first one to arrive to the choir room, a rare occurrence. They sat at their usual place, and one by one the other members came into the classroom, chatting amongst themselves. Rachel sat down beside Kurt and if someone was surprised to see Sam join them, no one said anything. Even if Quinn did frown.

As soon as Mister Schuester closed the door, before he could even reveal them the theme of the week, Rachel jumped to her feet and exclaimed,  
"Mister Schue? Sam and I have prepared a little something for all of you... Could we..." and she showed the floor with her hand. The man smiled, like he always did in front of an enthusiastic participant. "Of course guys." Advising Rachel's expression he continued, "and girls."

"Thank you." Sam stood up and followed Rachel, while a little slower than the diva. He gave the speech, before they started singing. Sam wasn't Rachel, so it was more straightforward.

"This song is dedicated to Finn and Quinn. So you can both know what we think about you."

On Puck's left Santana, Brittany and Mercedes catcalled, probably thinking they were about to hear a love song. Puck watched the duet, but on the most part his attention was on the crowd beside him.

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_  
_Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight_  
_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears_  
_I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you_  
_Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,_  
_But there's nothing to grasp so I let go_

At the first notes, catcalls lowered, and the previous amused expression on the girls' faces shifted to puzzled instead, on the boys' it went from bored to curious.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_  
_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_  
_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_  
_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_

Rachel and Sam were completely into their song. Their faces, their body were headed to the cheaters as Rachel had started calling Finn and Quinn during the week-end.

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)_  
_Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)_  
_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_  
_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._  
_I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,_  
_Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left_  
_No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me_  
_You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep_  
_I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone_  
_I will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home_

Even if Quinn had understood why Sam was singing this song to her fairly quickly, it was at that instant that Finn's face went from the 'happy idiot who was serenaded by his girlfriend him' to... 'the crushed guy who realized his affair had been found out, and more important than that his girlfriend was dumping him in public' face.

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_  
_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_  
_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_  
_My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)_  
_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)_  
_Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)_  
_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_  
_I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss._

Then, Rachel reached for Brittany to push the girl to come dancing with them and it was the sign Kurt and he had been waiting for to join them on stage.

_I will do what I please, anything that I want_  
_I will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at all_  
_You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear_  
_All the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clear_  
_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_  
_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)_  
_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

As Rachel sang the last note, Sam played the last note on his guitar - then as he always did, Mister Schue clapped his hands. "Great job guys! I wouldn't imagine that your voices mixed so well!"

"Thank you, Mister Schue, maybe Sam could take the lead with me more often now, don't you think?"

That statement hadn't been predictable, but Rachel's question rubbed it in, making Finn look even more crushed than before.

"Rachel..."

"Not now Finn, actually, I have nothing else to tell you. Please refrain from talking to me, don't even look at me, you nasty man!" And she turned her back to him. At that moment, something strange happened - as one Finn and Quinn turned to Puck.

"It's all your fault!"

At first, he didn't realize they were talking to him, but then the accusing glares thrown his way were unmistakable, just like the punch Finn gave him.

"What the fuck was that? You both cheat with each other and it's my fault?"

"It started when you began to spend time with her? Did you have to stick your nose in our businesses?"

"Finn, stop it."

"Kurt, it has nothing to do with you so stay out of it."

"It has nothing to do with him either! You cheat, now you pay the price. Leave him alone!"

Noah's heart blossomed at Kurt's interruption. He felt Kurt's hand on his forearm, and his friend put himself slightly between Finn and him, as if he was trying to protect him from the harsh words Finn and Quinn were trying to throw at him, or from another blow...

Actually, it was more Finn than Quinn, the blond was silent, even if her eyes were full of anger and rage.

"Finn is right, I know he's part of it. If something bad happens, he always has something to do with it. Why can't you just leave us alone? I don't have any feelings for you, I never had any so leave me alone!"

"I don't care about you, Quinn. The only reason you are still part of my life is because of the glee club and nothing else. I really don't give a fuck about what you did as long as you don't hurt my friends. On the other hand there is Rachel... I do care about her. She is my friend, and she didn't deserve to be hurt and deceived. You are the bad ones here, not me."

"I knew it all along! I knew you were trying to get her. Leave her alone, she's mine!"

"Finn are you crazy? She just dumped you in front of all of us. She was yours, but not any more!" Kurt exclaimed, obviously angry. Puck saw Rachel getting closer them; arms stiff and fists tightened, without a doubt ready to attack her, now, ex-boyfriend. He wasn't the only one who noticed,

Mike was wordlessly joining them.

"Finn, you are going too far! Stop it, right now!" And to Puck alarm, she rose her right fist and directed it toward Finn's stomach. Puck watched the action conducted in slow motion.

"Rachel! What are you doing?" Mister Schuester finally interfered.

"Mister Schue, he started it."

"I don't care who started it, I can't allow such a behavior in this classroom."

"You didn't seem to mind when he beat Noah." Replied the brunette, but the teacher ignored it and continued.

"What were you thinking anyway? Now, everybody sit down. We are a team, I don't want to see you beating each other. How can you expect to win any competitions if you are fighting with each other instead of working together against the other schools? Do you think the Dalton academy is acting this way? Somehow I don't think so. I will ask you to stop using this stage as a boxing ring. Now, does someone else have a song ready?"

When no one said a word, he carried on. However the usual warmth was missing. Lost in thought, Puck remained in his seat when mister Schue put an end to the lesson. He observed absentmindedly as the others left the room. Rachel jumped to her feet and left the room first, Finn quick on her tail. During one feeble second, Puck wondered if he should follow them to give her a hand, if she needed it, before pushing the idea to the back of his mind. Finn would never raise a hand on her, and after seeing what happened earlier Puck knew that even if he did, she was more than able to take care of herself.

He noted that Sam and Quinn left the room on their separate ways. He wouldn't bet on it, but the ex-power-couple of the school had probably ignored each other since the beginning of the song. In small groups, the others went through the doorway, and even without listening to their discussions, he was certain the Finn-Rachel-Sam-Quinn situation was the center of each of them. Mister Schuester gathered his belongings before he followed Mercedes and Tina. Cursing the man under his breath, Puck remembered how that man turned blind when his favorite students were concerned. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his forearm. It was a very Kurt gesture. And naturally, he turned his head to face his friend. His friend who was still on the chair next to his, and his eyes were full of concern.

'"Noah? No one asked before, but are you badly hurt? The punch seemed hard. Is everything alright?" Hearing his first name spoken here at school was strange, but nice and enjoyable.

"No, I'm sturdier than I look. I think so, maybe." Not very coherent, but it didn't seem to matter, because Kurt understood him. Probably better than he understood himself at the time seeing as his emotions and thoughts had been so confused for so long.

"He's wrong, you know that right?" Puck's eyes went back to the door, and he shrugged. Then, Kurt pressed the topic. "You didn't do anything, he did. He made his bed, now he must lie in it."

"Am I really blameless? I was the one who told them..."

"We told them. And Quinn and Finn both made their decisions, way before we came across the situation. By the way, how did you know?"

The answer was direct; "I saw them."

"No, before that. You were looking for it. I remember now. At the time, some people, who will not be named, came to tell me that you were sniffing around Quinn. They were sure she was cheating on Sam with you."

When he heard that, Puck immediately knew who it was. He glanced into Kurt's eyes and said, "Mercedes?"

"I won't tell. Now don't try to cloud the topic. How did you know? Because I know, I'm right."

Awkwardly, Puck tried to think of a way to get out of the situation, then his gaze crossed Kurt's once more. His friend's eyes held curiosity, but also some worry. The decision was made in a flash. "Can I show you? I'm not sure you will believe me if I just tell you." Then, without waiting for an answer, he threw their bags on his shoulder, took Kurt's hand and pulled him toward the exit. In the middle of the journey to their respective car, he picked up on what he was doing: he was literally holding hands with Kurt in school - and more important than that - he didn't care who saw them nor what they might think of it.

He lead Kurt to his car, without answering any of the questions his friend was asking him. When reaching the car, he gave the bag back and released the hand, trying to not mind the sense of loss he felt at that instant and said, "You'll follow me home? We don't have a long time, I'm working in around one hour and a half."

After that, he rushed to his car. The drive to his home was stressful. Was he making the right decision? Should he really show the game at Kurt? Would his friend believe him? It seemed so far-fetched...

*

"Come on."

"Noah, can you tell me now? You know how much I hate surprises. Why don't you just tell me?" Kurt was pressing.

"I can't, I have to show you. And, you know Hava is dying to meet you, it will be the perfect moment. After all, she is the main player nowadays."

"Player of what? I don't get what you are talking about. Quit talking in riddles!"

They went through the door and Puck called, "HAVA? ARE YOU THERE?"

"NO NEED TO YELL! I'M NOT DEAF YOU KNOW! Or rather I wasn't before you started screaming like a struck pig. And oh, what happened with the glee quartet?"

"We have a guest so try to fake being polite and nice, would you?" Puck followed Hava's voice through the house, and they found the young girl in the living room in front of the computer. Since they were running out of time, Noah didn't wait to make the introductions.

"Hey, Kurt meets Hava, Hava, Kurt."

His sister's reaction wasn't long to come, and she immediately exclaimed, "Finally! I have been dying to meet you for so long, I'm so glad!" before jumping out of her chair to hug his friend without giving him any warning. Kurt's face and reaction were priceless: his arms remained lifeless by his sides, eyes and mouth were wide opened.

"Hi." His friend's voice was weak, barely audible.

"Hava relax, you're overwhelming him. Keep going and he will never want to come back."

She immediately released him, and pouted. "Sorry. It's just... like I said I wanted to meet you. It's like the first time I met Kassi, but better because I know we are going to get along like two peas in a pod." It was funny to see her so enchanted, funny and rare.

"You do? And, who is Kassi?" Kurt's questions bring her back to earth.

"Kassi is my best friend, and of course I do. It's fate. I have been waiting for Noah to invite you for more than two months and that idiot always had excuses. But now, you are here, that's so cool."

"Shut up Hava! I told you, you are going to scare him off."

Hava frowned. "Why? He doesn't know?"

"Know what?" Kurt inquired, but he was ignored when Puck replied.

"Not yet, that's why we are here, I wanted to show him. I thought it would be easier."

Hava's eyebrows went up, and he could see she didn't agree with him, but it was too late. Kurt was already there.

"Could you stop talking about me as if I'm not there? And Noah you know I hate surprises. I'm here, show me whatever you wanted to show me.

And I'm warning you: with all your chit-chat we only have forty-five minutes left." Kurt's tone, and his serious face were a proof that he was bemused by the situation, as was his foot tapping against the floor.

"You are right, I'm sorry. Take a chair, or better – Hava, move, Kurt will take your place. I'm coming back in two seconds flat. And Hava, be kind and please don't scare him, I like him." He didn't comment on the pink on Kurt's cheeks, and forbade himself to think about what he said in front of the first and as far as he knew - only Puckurt fan.

He rushed to the kitchen, grabbed an apple for Kurt, some cakes and two cokes and went back to his friend. Hava's reaction when within Kurt's presence was worse than what he'd imagined and he didn't want to think about what she could tell him in his absence.

"That idiot said it was of Noah's fault! As if he was the one who said, 'Hey Finn, I just had the best idea ever: you totally should cheat on Rachel with Quinn!' I couldn't believe it."

"So you defended him?"

"Of course, I couldn't let it go. And the worst part is that Noah was starting to think he was indeed guilty."

"So, you were like a knight in armor? Dreamy and romantic, just how I like it... Did you get the reward?"

"The reward?"

"Yes! You know how the princess always kisses the knight once he's saved her..."

"Alright Hava, Why don't you go to your room to do your homework? I'm sure you have tonnes." He put his load on the computer's table and took a seat.

"Since when do you care about homework? Mine or yours by the way?"

He didn't say a word, only cast her a smile which said it all.

"Alright, I'll leave you lovebirds alone."

She finally left, and he sighed, relieved.

"She's something."

"Yep... She didn't annoy you too much?"

When Kurt didn't answer right away, Puck turned to observe him more closely. His friend's eyes were bright, and his cheeks' were pinker than when he left for the kitchen.

"No, it's okay, really. I like her, she is... sweet."

"Sweet? Not really the word I would use to describe her. She is a pain in the ass, but cool too."

Kurt smiled and Noah's stomach once more warmed up. He knew the only reason he wasn't as pink as Kurt were was that he was one of the people with darker colored skin. Fuck, did he just use the words colored skin? He was spending too much time with Kurt.

A finger dug into his ribs, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry." He snatched the mouse and began his explanations. "Last summer, I was bored, like really really bored. I told you I had no job, I was missing Beth like crazy and it hurt, I didn't have a lot of friends and no good ones. Hava told me about a game she was playing and how it was nice to feel powerful, to be like a god. I made fun of her, but one day I was so bored that I thought why not?"

Kurt tilted his head, curiosity writing all over his visage. "Which game?"

Noah winced. "The Sims 3." And he took a break, waiting for the amused comments which were undoubtedly about to arrive. He was wrong, instead of laughing, Kurt's smiled, clearly happily surprised.

"The Sims? I play that too, and I love it. But, I don't catch what you are talking about the god thing. It's mostly to settle houses, isn't it?"

"It's not what Hava told me. She used to play with characters representing people she hated, she released the tension and to relax herself. And when I start playing, I created the gleeland-"

"Gleeland?"

"Yep. Now look at this and tell me what you're seeing." Noah could feel Kurt's attention shift from him to the screen. While talking, he went through the characters to make a choice. "Here." And he peeked at Kurt, waiting for his friend's reaction.

"It reminds me of... Mister Schue? Is that him?"

"Yep."

Kurt seemed perplexed. "What is he doing?" His attention didn't move from the screen he was fixated on as if he was trying to solve the biggest mystery of the universe.

"Dancing, apparently. I know, it's odd."

"I think I'm a little frightened. Who is that?"

Turning his attention to the computer, Puck saw a mousy person near Mister Schue's alias, someone he didn't know.

"I don't know, but she looks like..."

"Miss Pillsbery? Did you create her too?"

Surprised, Puck shook his head and yelled, "HAVA? WHO IS THE RED HEAD WITH MISTER SCHUESTER?"

"I DON'T KNOW! SHE KEEPS CROSSING HIS PACE, I SUPPOSE THEY ARE GOING TO BE FRIENDS AT SOME POINT..."

Her voice had gotten closer. "Did you make her?"

"Nope."

Kurt appeared even more puzzled and asked. "Did that already happen?"

Noah nodded and Kurt demanded to see more. After some hesitation, he opted for Tina and Mike.

"They are living together?"

He shrugged. "It seems so. It must be a new development because Hava didn't tell me. I didn't create them as a couple you know. I make them individually. At the time, I thought that maybe Tina and Artie would become a couple; but they never even glanced at each other. I thought 'of course the two Chinese kids together, what a stereo..' How do you say it again?"

"Stereotype? So you had no clue?"

"I swear I didn't! Imagine my face when I learned in the beginning of September, first, that Tarty ended during the summer, then that Tike was on and getting stronger and stronger? And it was the same for your dad and Shelby. I made your dad because I knew he and Finn's mom were a thing, but it never happened. It was Shelby and him from the start and I hated it!"

"I don't understand why you are showing me all this, as if it's more than a game? I don't understand the link between this and why you thought Finn's was right to say it's your fault."

Noah's hand reached for Kurt's arm, and pulled at it until his friend's attention was on him, not on the screen. "Don't you see it? Everything happening in the game came true! So when Fin and Quinn cheated in the game..."

"You checked if they were cheating in reality too."

"Yes."

"But it could have been a coincidence..."

"Once, it's funny, twice is a coincidence, but more is different."

"More, how much more?"

"Tina and Mike, then Shelby and Burt, there the Finn and his mum thing too, and what about the talk I caught between Brit and Santana?"

"Which talk?"

He waved in the game's direction. "Here Brit is with Artie, but she is also with Santana and I caught a discussion between the girls implying that their relationships is not all that innocent. Brit said 'it's not cheating because the plumbing isn't the same' or some shit like that. Oh yes and there is Sam, who appeared in the game alongside his own appearance just by chance. I tell you: it can't be a coincidence. That game must be bewitched or something."

The silence which followed his stunt was deafening.

"What about you and me, then? Can you show me?"

Noah cursed himself, he should have seen it coming. Why didn't he think about it before? Of course Kurt would want to see himself.

"We were friends from the start. At the time, I found it funny, because I never thought we could be buddy-buddy. And Rachel is often with us too. It was weird at first, but then I liked it. Because it was right. We are good friends," he hesitated before concluding. "You are the best friend I ever had."

Silence responded him once again, and Puck felt too exposed. He probably shouldn't have said that. Of course, It was the truth, since he'd never shared as much of himself with anyone, not even with Finn at the time they'd called each other their best friend. But there was this thing called over-sharing. Men don't do that, even men like Kurt, who were completely alright with his more feminine side. Damn! Why couldn't he have kept his mouth closed? His attention focused on the computer, wondering what he should do. Should he cut it off? After all it was nearly time for him to head to work and he didn't want to be late.

"Thank you. You too."

Those words, said with such a gentle voice brought him a relief which he didn't realize he needed. He opened his mouth, but instead of, 'thank you', he heard himself asking, "Better than Mercedes and Rachel?" His eyes grew up two sizes. Damn! Where in the hell did that come from?

Suddenly, a soft and warm hand rested on his cheek, forcing him to turn around. However, if his head had to turn, his eyes remained lower. He didn't want to meet Kurt's gaze. What would he see in them? Surprise, sadness, disappointment?

"Noah? Look at me, please?"

Because he couldn't refuse anything to Kurt, as a general rule; but even more when he was asking it so nicely, Puck took a deep breath and looked up until he saw the lovely visage of his friend. No sadness there, just the natural kindness he came to associate with Kurt outside of school. And a smile, faint, but a smile nevertheless.

"Yes, better than Rachel and way better than Mercedes ever was to me. Remember that you know about Shelby and Beth, and she doesn't."

"Because you are nice and you offered me a chance to know my daughter."

"Yes, you are partly right, but it's also because I trusted you, even back then. Maybe you didn't notice, but I don't trust easily. Quinn has the same right as you to be aware of Beth presence, but I don't trust her. That's why I didn't fight with Shelby for her like I did for you. And I have absolutely no regret. So, yes, you are the best friend I've ever had, even with the hard past we shared. Do you believe me?"

Puck had a hard time focusing on what Kurt was saying. The warmth of his hand on his cheek, his own hand which moved from his friend's arm to the table was now covered and interlocked with Kurt's fingers. The emotions exalted from the various touches, mixed with the kindness he saw in the regard completely fixed on his, bring a turmoil inside of him. His own gaze went from Kurt's eyes to his mouth in a rhythm so fast it was alarming. He wet his lips, as an incredible urge to have their mouths closer and closer rose in him. In a trance, he nodded, barely noticing it. He did however note the reaction his answer provoked on Kurt. How his whole face loosened, and his smile was brighter than ever before. Without moving, neither of his hands dislocating, Kurt repeated his question.

"What about you and me, then?"

"You and me in the game?" A vision of how their aliases were acting in the gleeland flashed in front of his eyes. The various kisses he saw, of the ones which Hava told him about. Kisses that left him with a big question: what would it feel to kiss Kurt in reality? All of the sudden, he was left wondering. And needing to know, he whispered. "I will show you." His voice broke on the last syllable, but he didn't care. Kurt's hand began to leave his face, but he didn't want this: he liked feeling it on him- and what was he saying? He loved feeling Kurt's hands on him. Before his friend could entirely remove it, and before he could think about it for too long, Puck took action. He lifted his hand, moving his hand from under Kurt's fingers to above them. Then, it hovered above the sleeve of Kurt's shirt from the wrist up to the hollow of his elbow, climbing up his biceps - way more developed that you could say at first glance - before sliding it onto his neck and nesting it on his hot and pink cheek.

His movement froze Kurt, and this time he was the one who moved his friend's face, slowly raising it to observe his reaction, and in a snap he leaned towards him and stopped just before touching Kurt's lips. The mere perception of his breath against his own skin was stunning, so he fixed his eyes on Kurt's waiting to read his his reaction, all at once impatient and scared his act wouldn't be received the way he was hoping for. Kurt didn't let him down, he moved forward until their lips met. It was a simple brush. Two mouths fondling each other and yet it was so much better than he imagined.

Kurt's lips were warm, soft, and malleable, as if they were made to interlink with his.

"NOAH! DON'T YOU GOT WORK TODAY?"

The magic of the moment was broken, and they both jumped to get away from each other. Puck cleared his throat and tried to get back his head on earth before answering, "Yes I do."

"Can you drop me off at Kassy on the way?"

He glanced at the time and swore. "Nope, I'm already late, sorry." Then he looked at Kurt, whose expression didn't reveal his thoughts on what just happened. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

In the background, Hava was growling, clearly unhappy with his answer. Kurt acquiesced, licked his lips, which didn't help Puck's emotions to settle down. "I can drop her off if you want. I'm in no rush."

"You could? That would be nice, or I will hear of it for a week, bare minimum."

"We wouldn't want that." The joyful teasing was back in Kurt's voice, to Puck's huge relief.

*

Driving Hava to her best friend's house had been an interesting and disturbing experience. First, because the younger girl was right: they got along quite well and Kurt could totally see them becoming friends, and then because apparently she was the one who played the game more and therefore she knew every incident, every affair that ever occurred in it, and Kurt was left more than curious of the mysterious game. Apparently she was a huge fan of Brittana and Puckurt as she called them. He remembered her exact words. "I love them so much that I would love to see those two becoming a reality."

"A reality?"

"Of course: I would love to see a true Brittana kiss because the false ones are already hot so imagine the real one? I know Santana. She used to come home pretty often when Noah and she were 'going out'. She isn't always nice, but Noah said she is different with Brittany. I don't know Brittany much. Is she as bitchy as Santana? Because her gleeland-self looks nice and very sweet, almost... Candid?"

"I know her, the real one I mean, and she is all that, and intelligent in her own way, even if people tend to think she is stupid."

"So the game got it right on that too, it's magic." Hava sighed, obviously happy of his answer.

"And, what about Puckurt?"

His interrogation got her out of the peaceful place she went, and more excited than he ever saw her - of course he only met one hour and a half ago.

"That one is easy, it's Noah and you. Puck + Kurt equal Puckurt. Do you see it?"

His foot ripped on the gas pedal; "Noah and me?"

"Yes, it took the two of you so long to get it on, but now isn't it sweet? And hot too. It's a bit awkward to watch my brother in such situations, but I can't help it, I just love it."

"You do?"

"YES, I love watching him being so happy. Because in the game, he is happy with you. Now if only he could take the stick out of his ass and make it real that would be perfect."

His foot ripped a second time...

"Are you alright?"

Kurt tried to get his mind back on track, and mumbled, "Hum hum, yeah."

"Good. So what do you think about that? Would you go out with my brother?" Her tone was so serious that Kurt didn't know what to say. It was just so unexpected.

"I think it's a discussion I should have with your brother, don't you think?"

The reply didn't please her and she growled, "Maybe, but I'm fed up to wait. I have been pushing him to make his move, to do something about it for a while now, and nothing."

"Maybe that's your answer. Maybe the game is wrong on that one? As far as I know Noah is straight, so my penis might be a problem for him. But it's just a suggestion"

"I thought about it too, but I saw you guys kissing, so I know that's not a problem."

His foot ripped a third time and Hava said, "Do you want to park for a while?"

"No, I've never felt better!"

"If you say so..." she didn't look convinced, and rightly so.

"So you saw us kissing?" he inquired as he wondered if they were still far from her friend's house.

"Oh yes, it was hot. That's why I wanna see a true Britana kiss. I even took a picture of you. Oh, there we are, it's the house with the red car in the front."

Too chocked by her comment, he turned his steer on full lock. She kissed his cheeks, thanked him for the ride and jumped out of the car before he got out of his shock. Now he was back home, on his bed, and instead of learning his history lessons for the next day's test, his head was drowned with his own questions.

Why had Noah kissed him?

The kiss had been a surprise. Of course, since he had gotten to know Noah better, he realized what a wonderful person he was, as much on the inside as on the outside. However, never had the young man showed him any sign that he might be interested to become more than friends.  
He thought back to the kiss. He didn't have a lot of points of comparison. Except for the kiss he exchanged with Brittany when they were in grade school.

With Brit - even if he would never tell her, too scared to hurt her feelings - it was sort of flat, dull. Kissing Noah was nice and... No, nice wasn't the right word; no, nice was an understatement, the kiss has been wonderful, or even explosive. He wouldn't deny a second try. But, whatever he felt had no importance as long as Noah didn't feel the same.

So the question remained the same.

Why did Noah kiss him? Did he enjoy it? Was it just a test? Did he just do it to see if the game was right? That was the worst idea. What scared him the most was that the overwhelming feeling he sensed that their connection were only one-sided. What would it mean to them? Would it change their relationship? What about Beth, though? Noah made the promise of always being there for her, would a change in their relationship by ricochet change his relationship with the little girl?

Then, he thought about Hava, could Noah have done it to satisfy her curiosity? In the purpose of giving her what she apparently wanted so much if only to be left in peace? As suddenly as that idea crossed his mind, he refuted. No, the Puck he thought he knew last year could have played him like this, but not the Noah he had discovered since September. No.

A knock on his door, followed by a soft, "Kurt?" interrupted his thought. Shelby's voice.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

The question rose a smile on his lips. No matter how many times he told her that a yes meant she could enter, she always asked before for his confirmation. The door slowly opened as he sat his back against the headboard. She was alone, which meant Beth was napping. When he'd arrived home he'd waved at them from the doorstep of the bathroom where the baby was taking her bath. It was as he glanced at his alarm clock, around one hour ago.

She smiled and sat on his desk chair. "I didn't want to disturb you earlier, but I was a bit worried, You looked under the weather when you arrived.  
Are you doing fine?"

One of the things he usually liked the best about Shelby was that she never beat around the bush, but today he would have loved for her to be less straightforward. Then, he thought: she looked interested and indeed a bit worried, why not just talk to her? It might be helpful to have an outside opinion. Hava was a bit biased on the subject. Now frowning, he wondered what to tell her and how. He didn't want to betray Noah's confidences.

"You don't have to tell me anything..." But while her words said one thing, her face expressed the opposite, she was sad and a bit disappointed.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's more that I don't know what or how to tell you." His reassurance worked and she visibly relaxed. Staring at him, Shelby slid a strand of hair behind her ear, in a very Rachel way - and declared, "It's about Noah, isn't it?"

"What? How do you...?"

Her smiled grew bigger, a bit like a cat about to eat a bird. "Easy, I've got eyes, and so does your dad."

"I don't understand."

"It's just that we noticed that you have been getting closer."

"Yes, we are friends."

"Friends? I've seen glances and touches that looked a bit out of the friend zone."

"You did?"

"Hum-hum. So, care to tell me what is it about or should I keep guessing? You know, I'm quite good at it. After, you could tell me how Rachel and  
Sam's song went. I'm curious and I don't know when Rachel will come over here."

That was true, she didn't know about the very public break-up.

"It was a bit inelegant. They sang, clearly it was a break up song, right? Neither Finn nor Quinn denied it, but her idiot of ex-boyfriend managed to blame it on Noah. Saying it was somehow his fault."

Dumbfounded, she replied, "Did he know you are the ones who told her?"

"No. I think Finn can't accept his responsibilities. And ever since Noah and Quinn lied to him during the pregnancy, it's his response by default on everything bad happening in his life."

"By default? What do you mean?"

"There is no more mystery meat at lunch when he arrived at the cafeteria? It must be Puck's fault: he ate it all. Or that solo went to Artie and not to him? Mister Schue have nothing to do with it, it must be Puck, who had whispered into his ears. Or better: the team lost a match? That's Puck fault, who cares if Finn is the quarterback? You notice a pattern, here?"

"Yes. Did you get Noah to understand he has nothing to do with it?"

"I hope so, at least I tried."

"Good, and thank you for the update. Now, don't think for a second that I didn't notice how you changed the topic. What happened?"

Kurt rubbed his hands on his face, still indecisive, before declaring, "I would love to talk to you, but I can't. I think it's something I need to figure out by myself."

"If you say so. But, know that I'm there, if you need me. And more importantly: whatever you tell me can stay between us."

She stood up and walked to the door, but before opening it, she turned and fixed him with the eyes and asked. "Did I ever tell you how my relationship with your dad started?"

Kurt shook his head, unsure of where she was going.

"When I realized I was having feelings for your dad, I thought he was still with Carol Hudson. Since I didn't want to be the one who broke them up, I kept them for myself. Your dad thought he was too old for me. One night, I fell down on him. I was exhausted, I didn't know what I was doing with Beth and I was sure to be the worst mother on earth. I felt sad, alone and I still don't know why, because it was very late, but I called him. He listened to me, and half an hour later, there was the knock on my door and he was there. And it felt good, it felt like suddenly I had someone to lean on. That night we talked, and honestly so. I discovered that he broke up with Carole a few weeks earlier, but he never told me, that he liked me as much as I liked him, and he realized that nine years is a lot at your age but not so much at ours. So whatever supposition you may have about Noah, only he knows what he wants or feels. My advice: talk him and be honest."

When she left him alone, he had a lot a stuff to think about, but her last words echoed in his head.

Talk him and be honest.

And tell him what? Do you think your game is right about us too?

Talk to him and be honest. No, it wasn't the right way.

I loved our kiss, can we do it again?

It was the truth, but a partial truth.

Talk to him and be honest

I think I like you like more than a friend, do you feel the same?

It was the raw truth, but wasn't it a bit too raw? What if Shelby was wrong and misread Noah's attitude? And wouldn't such honesty hurt their actual relationship? Was the potential of having more than friendship worth the shot? It was what he needed to answer. Sadly it wasn't an easy answer to find. And, when he went to bed that night he wasn't any closer to have it than before this discussion with Shelby.

*

Waking up that Tuesday morning wasn't simple. It wasn't the waking up part as much as the idea of going to school. He still had no clue on how he should behave. Talking about the kiss or acting as if nothing happened.

Talk to him and be honest.

He was beginning to get tired of hearing the same sentence, repeated inside his head like an ad slogan. The journey to school was a bit stressing and the "good luck" Shelby threw at him when he left didn't help. Neither did the curious glance he received from his father. A glance which meant he would be interrogated when he'd get home tonight. Great.

Since they became friends, Noah and he had one habit: the first arrived, and waited for the other in the parking lot. At the beginning, it was for protection: a mean for him to avoid his daily dumpster dive. Yet, when he parked his car, he saw the red truck of his friend, by the entrance, but it was empty. His stomach knotted, but not in a positive way. It was like a bad omen. By chance, he managed to steer clear of the football team gathered by the doorway, maybe because he wasn't on the radar as much as last year.

He weaved in and out out the student crowd, and at one point he spotted Brittany and Santana from the corner of his eyes, feeling bad about being a part of the secret they were not ready to share. That game, by apparently showing couples or whatever was showing, had outed the girls to Noah, Hava and himself, and that was wrong.

Rachel were nowhere near her locker, but Finn was waiting for her. After the confrontation of the previous day he wasn't up talking to him, so Kurt avoided him too. He was proud of having held back his laugh at the bad attempt of the tall man to hide himself behind a door. When he finally reached his own locker, he was relieved. He managed to avoid all the people he didn't want to talk to, before realizing that in fact he didn't feel like talking to anyone.

All that depressed him, suddenly conscious of how used he was to Noah's presence by his side. And today, walking by himself in the hallway to homeroom he felt lacking. He sat, alone in the middle of multitude, ears closed to his classmates screams and talks. He only rose his head when the teacher called his name, then he headed to his Maths lesson. He was so sure Noah wouldn't be here that he sat and kept his head in his book.  
Hoping the remainder of the class would forget him.

"Hey, what are you doing there? Is there a test?"

Hearing Puck's voice make him raise his head so quick that his neck cracked. Wincing, he put his hand on it and slowly rolled his head. He watched carefully as Noah settled down on the chair next to his.

"No test, why are you asking?"

He waved at the book which now lay on the table. "Well, you only read that book when there is a test, so I was wondering."

So, that was it, Noah chose to play it as if nothing happened. He had a twinge, but tried to smile and be positive. At least, he didn't lose his friend.

"I just didn't feel like talking to any of them."

"Oh, right, I can shut up if you want."

"I wasn't talking about you, but they." He dug into his head to find something to say. Something that wasn't related to their kiss. Not an easy feat  
seeing as it has been his main thought ever since it happened. "Did it go well at work yesterday?"

Neutral was good.

"Yep, do you remember the crazy client I told you about?"

"Which one?" As strange as it might be, Noah loved working at Sheets-N-Things, helping people to decorate their houses was fun and he always had stories or anecdotes about them.

"The one Howard called 'the bitch', because she always comes in and makes them run around for hours without buying anything?"

"Okay, I know who you are talking about, well?"

"Yours truly managed the impossible. Yesterday, she made a $ 1,000 order." The smirk on his face was totally worth.

"Holly shit man."

"Mister Hummel and mister Puckerman. Why don't you share your discussion with the class since it's much more interesting that my lesson."

As one, they looked at the teacher direction, Kurt was sheepish, he hasn't even noticed neither the man's arrival nor that the course at started.

"Sorry."

"That's your first warning, another one and you take the door, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Kurt peeked at Puck, who was biting his lower lip to hold back his laugh, then he attempted to concentrate on the professor's words, not a simple task because exponents weren't his thing.

*

The rest of the week followed a similar rhythm. However, if to outsiders their relationship looked unchanged, Kurt could tell the difference and his kin too.

There were something restrained which wasn't here before, a bit like they first started to be friends. They just didn't act as freely. Rachel asked them if something was wrong between them, and she received the same answer: no. She didn't press the topic, but most probably because Finn was still trying to get her to change her mind, to pardon him. In vain for the moment.

Shelby noticed it too, and if she didn't speak a word about it to Kurt, he saw her more than once looking at Noah and him and shaking her head. And every time she did, he heard her in his head "Talk to him and be honest."

By chance his father didn't detect a change, certainly because he has been really busy since the beginning of the week and could barely keep his eyes open when he was at home. More than once, Kurt found himself glancing at Noah when his friend was otherwise busy, wondering what he was thinking. Did he also feel the change?

He rarely was so glad the see the weekend come, but he urged to be alone in his bedroom, to stay in bed and just be. Maybe a break was what they needed?

He didn't have the chance to stay in bed. If the week had been rather occupied at the shop, the weekend wasn't lighter. With two mechanics sick his dad called him for help; the atmosphere in the garage was different, more friendly, more easygoing than school was. If spending the weekend in the garage wasn't as relaxing as he hoped for, it did help him to build up his strength, morally and physically.

When he lined his car into an empty spot on the school parking lot that rainy day, his spirit was light.

He hadn't seen Noah for two days because they had worked on different hours. Puck came to see Beth when he was at the shop and when he was at home his friend was working. Of course they exchanged some text messages, but it wasn't the same and he was missing his friend. His spirit went down for a bit when he didn't see the red truck anywhere. He waited until the last minutes, but there were still no car on sight. Frowning, he sent a message to Puck. Did he miss his alarm? Was he sick or something?

He kept checking on his phone all through homeroom, but no answer came. Then, he sent another message, and another one, but lunchtime arrived and he still hadn't seen or heard about Noah nor Rachel. He was starting to get worried now. It wasn't in their habit to wait so long to answer. He tried to call on Noah's home phone, but it rang on endlessly. He hesitated to call at Rachel's. One of her dad was working from home, and he didn't want to burst her off if she decided to play the hooky without telling him.

When lunchtime arrived, he still had no news from his friends, so he sat with Sam. He enjoyed the blond's company, and laughed a lot with him. The bad side of eating with Sam was Mercedes. The two of them were good friends and she soon joined them. The two of them hadn't talked since their disagreement about Noah. And, he didn't appreciate that she didn't excuse herself for the fake accusation.

She kissed Sam's cheek, and sat next to him before turning toward Kurt, smiling to him as if they had never quarreled.

"Hi, Kurt."

He had three choices: be polite and smile, to ease things for Sam, to leave the table with his plate still full, or follow Shelby advice, talk to her and be honest. After having weighted up the pro and con he went for the last one.

"Hello Mercedes." But he didn't smile, that would be too much to ask; and his voice wasn't very welcoming neither. Mercedes realized it and seemed embarrassed. By chance, Sam's attention was on his meal.

"How are you?"

"I've been better. I haven't had any news from Rachel or Noah all morning. I'm a bit concerned."

At Noah's name, she lowered her eyes even more embarrassed.

"I saw them this morning, they seemed to be fine." Sam commented between two mouthfuls.

"You did? Where did they go? I have been sick with worry all morning! They couldn't send me back one single text?"

The blond shrugged. "I don't know? They said they would be at Glee so ask them then?"

At glee? Only two hours to wait.

"Kurt, how are you going? We haven't spoken in a while."

He looked at her. "And you are wondering why?"

"We are friends, so yes I do"

"Are we?"

"Well, of course we are."

"Did you forget our last discussion? Because I didn't."

"Kurt, I told you I was sorry."

"No, no you didn't. Neither for the awful things you said about me, neither for having wrongly accused Puck. So excuse me if I don't feel up to  
chit-chat or hanging out with you."

"Wow, okay, guys, time out. What's going on with you two? I thought we were all friends here..." Sam's plates were now empty and his whole attention was on their exchange.

"Mercedes and I had words in a recent past. She went too far, but apparently she has forgotten it."

"I didn't and I told you I was sorry."

"No, you didn't or at least you didn't mean it. You threw it when I was leaving."

"But I did mean it."

"Maybe. I can give you the benefit of the doubt. However, I don't have to accept it. You hurt me Mercedes. What you did to me? It wasn't better than  
what Karofsky or all the bullies at school used to tell me and it makes feel like shit."

Sam's eyes went from one to the other, he didn't know what had been said, and didn't know how to react. "I'm sorry Sam, I should leave the two alone. Maybe Mercedes and I could talk about another time."

"Kurt, stay, let's talk about it now. You misunderstood what I was trying to say..."

He looked at her with disbelief. "No, I didn't, and it's not the right place, nor the right time." He stood up and reached for his tray.

"You were right about Puck and Quinn and I was wrong. Is that what you want to hear?"

"It's a good start, but not right now. See you in Glee."

His day was becoming worse and worse. He was starting to ponder if he should also play hooky. He walked into the hallway considering the possibility, before deciding to stay. He only had two lessons and one of them was french. Moreover, he might be angry at Puck for staying remote  
all day, but his friend would need notes from all the lessons he'd missed.

The last two hours went slowly, and felt like years. When the bell finally rang, he nearly yelled a hooray. He didn't take the time to pass by his locker before going to the glee club's classroom. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he needed to see Noah, to see with his own eyes that he was okay. He hurried, but yet when he passed through the door, half of the club was already present.

Rachel and Noah were on one side, mumbling in a corner while Finn was throwing them nasty looks. Sam and Mercedes were on the other side; they were in deep conversation. Sam appeared angry, while Mercedes was embarrassed. They both turned their heads in his direction and if Sam grinned at him then Mercedes diverted the eyes. Something told him he was the topic of their discussion, but he was not going to dwell on it. He rather looked in his friends' direction, where Rachel waved at him to sit with them, but he turned his head and sat two chairs away. It would teach them to ignore him.

"Kurt?"

He rolled his eyes and turned his gaze toward the door, only to see Artie rolling inside with Brit on his knees. It should be sweet, but left him with a bitter taste in his mouth since he knew she was cheating on him. What could he do when he had no proof, out-side of Noah's video game?

"Kurt? Come on... Are you sulking?"

"Kurt?"

At that moment Mister Schue arrived and clapped his hands. "Hello and good afternoon everyone! Rachel, Puck, you're back?"

Kurt giggled, sometimes Mister Schue was a funny guy, he peeked at his friends to observe their reactions. They didn't seem bothered by the comment, Rachel was kind enough to play the sheepish one, but not Noah, who casually answered. "Yep, sorry, we needed time to practice a little something, I hope you don't mind?"

Shaking his head, Kurt couldn't believe his nerves, and from the laughs he heard around him he wasn't the only one.

"I'll let it go, for once, but next time do it on your own time, would you?"

"Promise, right, Rach?"

"Completely."

"If you don't mind before you do us the honor, let's talk about..."

So they planned a duet for the glee club? A part of him a was upset they didn't ever ask for his help. Then a horrible thought crossed his mind.  
Every time Noah sang a special song in glee it was to woo someone. Sweet Caroline for Rachel, Lady is a Tramp for Mercedes, and Beth for Quinn. He spun his head to observe them. Did something happen between them? Did they look closer? Not really, but were they about to announce their couple was back from the ashes?

Noticing he was far from discreet, his eyes went back to the whiteboard, where Mister Schue had written: REGIONALS. Oh, it seemed like there were finally starting to think about the competition. Figured it was about time. His teammates were yelling around like in a market place.

"Queen!"

"Already done it."

"And I don't have happy memories of Queen songs."

Kurt growled he couldn't stand to hear her talk like this about such a sweet baby. He peeked at Rachel and Noah, but nothing in their behavior screamed couple.

"Lady Gaga?"

"Oh, no, I veto," came from nearly all the boys. He was happy to not hear Noah's voice in the mix, to make him listen to the mama monster  
regularly was starting to pay off.

"Well, no KISS neither."

"Why don't we write our own song?"

Brittany's suggestion turned all their heads around.

"What? It would be nice to sing our own words for changes."

"I think it's a very good idea Brittany." And, Mister Schue's voice was so full of joy that Kurt knew, he just knew, he was set on her idea. Sadly. Didn't he realize they were one week away from the competition?

"Have anyone of you ever written a song before?"

"I have!" Brittany exclaimed. "I can sing you my favorite if you want?"

The teacher nodded, beaming. "We are all ears."

Brittany went through her bag to take out a notebook, then she waved to Artie who followed and took a guitar.

"One two three.

Musically, it wasn't so bad, not very refined, but okay.

_I got you in the palm of my hand_  
_Wanna put something hot in you_  
_So hot that you can't stand..."_

Oh Gaga, what was she talking about? Why did it have to happen when he had no one around to talk to?

_"Gonna take you to my lips_  
_Empty out every last drop_  
_So thirsty for what's in you baby_  
_That I can't stop..."_

She surely wouldn't dare... Not for a school function, would she? Who cared about sulking? He didn't, so he turned eyes wide and stared at Rachel. She had a hand on her mouth and her shoulders were shaking from laughter, beside her, Noah wore his most stuck lips' smile. He scanned the room and even Santana was grinning.

_"In the middle of the night, I'm in bed alone_  
_Don't care if you're glass, paper, Styrofoam_  
_When I need some water, baby_  
_Sayin' "What's up?"_  
_To my cup (Ahh)_  
_Sayin' "What's up?"_  
_To my cup "_

When she concluded, Brit was looking proud and in some way she could. She wrote a song with double meaning which, though very sexual, was meaningless at the same time. "So what do you all think? Is it good or better than good?"

How glad he was of not having to answer.

"It's quite interesting. Nice job with the rhymes but I'm not sure it's regional's material." Mister Schue said with his eternal smile. "But, you can try another one next time?" the blond, whose face had crashed at the first part of the sentence, was a lot happier with the later.

"Now is there some other proposition?" When they all shook their heads, he concluded. "Alright, then try to write a little something for next time. Before I let you leave, Rachel and Puck, the stage is all yours. Rachel, I hope it won't end up like the duet you sang with Sam."

She looked at him, wounded. "It wasn't my fault at the time. I'm not going to sing today. Noah is. I only helped him to get ready." So, she wasn't singing? He watched as Noah sat on one of the bar stools, his guitar in the hands. He didn't look at anyone, keeping his eyes on the floor.

_Something just changed in your soul_  
_tell me baby what’s wrong_  
_what’s going on_  
_have you been crying_  
_something just flaked in your eyes_  
_there’s a crack in your gaze_  
_like those broken days_  
_am i seeing things..._

Noah's voice was powerful and so emotional that Kurt had a lump in his throat and itchy eyes.

_talk to me_  
_talk to me_  
_baby talk it’s me_  
_talk to me_  
_something got hold of your soul_  
_you’re like never before_  
_is there something more_  
_have i missed anything._

At that moment, Noah lifted his eyes and anchored them to Kurt's, taking the countertenor's breath away.

_seems like the sun is shining_  
_on everyone but me_  
_won’t you talk to me_  
_this is getting scary_

In the middle of the song, Shelby's "Talk to him and be honest" echoed inside his head, she had been right, so he gazed into Noah's eyes trying to hear what he meant to tell him....

_baby talk to me_  
_please talk to me_  
_baby talk it’s me_  
_talk to me_

It wasn't hard to decipher, so he smiled and nodded. On that, Noah's face brightened and he ended the song without blinking, and stopped to stare at him.

_something just changed in my world_  
_and it's killing me_

The atmosphere in the classroom was heavy. Kurt's wiped his eyes while attempting to get his breath back. It was Noah's best performance by far and not a sound was heard, no applause, no comments.

Kurt closed his eyes for a second to get himself back together and took a deep breath and he clapped, because he was unable to speak. He looked around and realized he wasn't the only emotional one.

Tina was literally sobbing in silence on Mike's shoulder, Mercedes's eyes were full of tears and Sam wasn't far from it. Even Quinn looked touched. The only one untouched was Finn, whose dagger eyes were fixed on the awaiting singer. Without a doubt thinking the song was dedicated to Rachel.

"Puck, that was beautiful." It was one of the rare positive comment directed to Puck in this room, at least coming from the glee club's teacher. On the stage, the guitarist was astonishingly shy.

"Thank you, and thank you too Rachel, it was very cool of you to help me all day."

"You're welcome Noah! I'm glad we found the perfect song, to express what you were feeling at the time."

"Can you stop licking each other shoes? We don't need to see it, it's not the MTV music award here! It's just a glee club."

"Finn!"

"What? I'm just saying..."

"Well, next time kept your thoughts for yourself, Frankenteen."

"Santana! Well I think that's enough for today! It's time for all of you to go home before it degenerates. And, try to have some original songs for us  
next time."

Slowly the room emptied - Finn shouldered Puck on his way out - until they were alone. "Hey, are you still sulking?" Noah asked from the stage.  
Kurt waved him off. "No, but next time reply at least with an "I'm okay". I was worried until Sam told me he saw you." His reply seemed to embolden the singer as he finally came forward to sit on the chair beside him.

"I promise, but for your information, I haven't seen the messages. I turned off my phone. I wanted the song to be perfect, or as close to perfect as I could get it."

"I don't know the original song; but I loved your version. It was absolutely amazing... Very emotional too. I don't know if you noticed, but even Santana had tears in her eyes."

Puck looked surprised, then pleased with himself. "That's an accomplishment... But no, I didn't notice, my attention was somewhere else, on someone else to tell you the truth."

"Oh."

"Yes 'Oh'. You wanna talk about it? I don't like how things are between us ever since..."

"I don't like it neither, but when you behaved as if nothing happened the next day, I thought it was what you wanted."

Noah turned and gave him a dirty look. "I didn't do that, you did."

"No, I remember you were not in the parking when I arrived, and then you started talking about test."

"I didn't want to talk about it in the parking lot, nor in a classroom. I didn't think it was the right place. After that, you gave me all the signs that you didn't want to talk about it. I tried to act like you. But I hated it and someone gave me an advice: be honest and talk. I opted to sing it because that's what we do, 'the glee club kids'. "

"Shelby?"

"What?"

"The advice, is it Shelby's?"

"No, Rachel's."

"Well, it must be genetic then." One eyebrow rose up, Noah was waiting for some precisions, Kurt continued. "That's the exact same thing Shelby told me last week."

Noah sniggered. "I've got it. So?"

"So..."

"I..."

"No, you were right: It's not the place. Could we go somewhere else?"

"Not at mine's. Hava is there so no privacy." Noah interrupted and Kurt shivered at the idea.

"That's true, she might find a way to record our whole talk. Did she tell you she took a picture of us last week?"

"A picture? When..."

"Yes."

"She didn't dare, what a little snake!"

"I think she's got a bright future as a paparazzi. Now let's go."

"Where?"

"My house? At least there's no ears glued to the door here. Too young or too subtle."

They left the room quietly talking. Half and hour later, they were sitting on the white couch in Kurt's bedroom. Each at one end, unsure of how to start the discussion. Kurt's soda was nearly empty, and the atmosphere was starting to be really heavy. Suddenly he jumped and said: "Did you only do it because of the game?"

Tthe question eased out Noah of his contemplation of the wall. "What?!"

The reaction seemed a good omen. "The kiss, was it just because of the game?"

"Yes and no."

Not the answer he was hoping for. "I'm confused."

"I didn't do it because of it, but it helped me to become conscious of stuff."

Kurt tilted his head, the explanation didn't help him for shit. He was still as confused. "I don't understand."

Noah scratched his chin and rubbed his hands on his face – an unmissable sign of his tension. "It's not because of the game, but it helped me to put things in perceptive. I mean, it was right about everything! Why would it put us together? Then I realized that I feel better now you are a part of my life."

"I've always been part of your life."

"But not like that. You are my friend, and more than that. Shit, I'm sorry. I don't express myself clearly."

"No you are doing well. So you kissed me because you wanted to."

"Yep... What did you think?"

"I... I was surprised."

"A good surprised, I hope."

Talking was painful, as much as watching Noah searching his words. All of the sudden, he knew what to do. He shifted, catching Noah's attention, then moved forward to press their mouths one against the other. The best manner to check if the firework of the first kiss was stroke of luck.  
He missed the lips and landed on Noah's chin. It could have been awkward, if if they hadn't immediately adjusted their position.

Gone was the hesitation of last time: Noah took his lips with passion, his mouth with strength, and the firework was still here, just as powerful, if not more.

*

Two weeks later

"The red head and the dancer, are they going to get married?"

Noah's mouth unstuck from Kurt's and they both turned to look at Hava. "What?"

"I asked if the redhead and the dancer were getting married?"

"We don't know, why?'

"Because they did in gleeland."

Kurt loved Hava, he really did, but her obsession for that game was getting on his nerves. "Sis', do remember what I told you yesterday?"

"Yes, but you won't do it. It's too cool."

"I will, you are getting more and more freaky and obsessed with it. I think it's time."

Kurt was watching the exchange, not understanding it. "What are you talking about?"

Hava was glaring at her brother, pinching her lips together: "Noah wants to erase the game, tell him it's a bad idea."

"Hava, actually it was my idea."

"But Kurt, you can't!"

"There is no 'but Kurt'. You know it's the right decision for you. Why don't you create a bandland instead?"

Hava was part of the band club in her school, "But what if it's not bewitched like this one? What if it's just a boring game? This one is awesome!"

"It's not boring, you loved it before Gleeland. And, I create the Game so my opinion rules. Now give me two reasons why I shouldn't do it and I will consider it."

"I need my dose of Brittana and Puckurt? It's nice to see Beth everyday?"

"We are Puckurt and you see us all the time!'

"Well, of course you are right. Pardon me, but it's strange to watch you all over Kurt in reality. I mean I'm all for you two being happy together, but I don't want to see it. It's just too weird. And very noisy."

"Hava!"

"What? It's the truth, and I have a video in my possession to prove it."

"Video?"

"Oh yeah, it's weird for me, but Kassy is a huge fan."

"Kassy?"

Kurt simply couldn't believe it. Hava was handing out videos of Noah and he doing... What were they doing by the way? By caution, they never took  
off their clothes here.

"Yes, Kassy."

"Let's make a deal."

"Noah..."

Hava was focused on her brother and neither one was listening to him.

"I'm all ears?"

"We erase the game now, you stop with your paparazzi bullshit."

"What do I have in exchange?"

"We, sometimes, pose for you, to have pictures for Kassi, but we can veto them. And, we give you update on the real Brittana situation and I will  
personally take a picture of a kiss should we witness it."

"Hum..."

Because the young girl did not look convinced, Kurt interfered. "And I will personally ask Shelby if you and your mum can come for dinner next Saturday."

His sentence put both Puckerman's attention on him.

"You would?" Hava's eyes were wide and wet while Noah was awed.

"Yes." Then watching his boyfriend, he caressed his cheek. "I know you are afraid of asking for too much, but I know everything is gonna be okay. I'm sure Shelby will agree with us: Beth deserves to have a grandmother and an aunt."

"Thank you." Noah's voice was weak, so Kurt leant in to peck his lip, but as she often did, Hava shattered the moment with a,

"Deal."

  
the end


End file.
